My Veela Boyfriend
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: The battle is over, Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY! I intend to make this a bit different from other Veela fics!
1. Chapter 1

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry struggles to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY! _

Chapter One

The great hall buzzed with excited chatter, music filled the air and everyone celebrated. The Dark Lord who had filled the world with fear, death and destruction was finally gone. Hogwarts had every reason to celebrate his downfall.

Ron and Hermione were in a broom closet somewhere getting reacquainted with another, rejoicing that they survived the fight. Almost everyone had his or her tongues down someone else's throat. Tonight no one cared because they were free.

The reason that they had that freedom and were alive to celebrate at all sat atop the astronomy tower, gazing down on the destruction that had been caused, a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand as he drowned his sorrows.

He had lost a lot of people that he cared about today and wasn't in the mood for celebrations. The cool night air was refreshing as the alcohol burned down his throat and warmed his stomach. He felt wonderfully free up here, his legs tangling over the edge, a massive drop beneath him and his head in a spin from the amount of fire whiskey he had been drinking.

All he had to do was rock forward a little too far forward and it would all be over, it would be like pretending he could fly. After all his job was done, Voldemort was dead, everyone was safe now, he couldn't see any point in him being here anymore. Dumbledore had kept him alive, kept him safe only so that he could destroy Voldemort, now that his purpose was fulfilled he no longer saw the point.

Raising the bottle to his lips he took a large mouthful, swallowing it, eagerly chasing oblivion one way or another. He desperately craved an escape from the reality that surrounded him either by death or over indulgence of intoxicating substances. He just wanted to forget about the pain and the horror.

"You should be celebrating," A cold voice said behind him. Harry didn't need to turn around to see who it was that invaded his privacy.

"I'm not in the mood," Harry said, uninterested in having any form of company. The rivalry between the two boys seemed insignificant now. Harry had saved Draco's life and his mother had saved his, mores the pity. Any hatred between the two had dissipated when, at the last moment Draco Malfoy had rejected the Dark Lord in front of a host of witnesses and fought on the side of the light.

"Yeah, me neither," Draco said with a shrug. "You got enough to share?" As the blonde Slytherin came to perch next to him Harry handed him the bottle. He watched as Draco took a sip and shuddered as the liquid burned its way down. "I never did like this stuff," He said with a grimace.

"Neither did I," Harry said taking back the bottle and taking another large swig, barely noticing its burn anymore. He was close to his oblivion, he could feel it.

Draco laughed, snatching the bottle away and taking another sip himself. "You sure you should be sitting here, it's a long way down if you fall." Harry shot him a warning glare that said he didn't care what he should or shouldn't be doing. "I'm just saying, if you fall I'm going to get the blame."

"Then you'd better make sure I don't fall," Harry returned taking back the bottle but failing to take another mouthful.

"You know it's my birthday today," Draco said with a hint of whimsy to his voice.

"Happy Birthday," Harry said raising the bottle he held in a cheers. Draco smiled at him fondly, sometimes he forgot that Harry had been raised by muggles.

"Believe me it's nothing to celebrate," Draco said bitterly, "It's my eighteenth."

"I don't understand why is that not something to celebrate? You're another year older, you're not dead yet and given the last forty eight hours that's a bloody miracle for all of us."

"In my family we get certain inheritance when we turn eighteen," Draco said, still not sounding overly happy.

"What, you get even more money?" At this question Draco laughed bitterly.

"If only," He said, "My family isn't as pure blooded as they would like to admit. Perhaps this isn't the best time to explain it," Draco said as he watched Harry take another drink.

Harry laughed, "There is a good chance that I won't remember any of this in the morning," He said with glee in his voice.

Draco smiled wistfully, "Just tell me something," Draco requested, Harry motioned for him to continue, "Are you and that Weasley girl together?"

Harry couldn't help himself, laughing he shook his head, "She's not really my type, though I know everyone expects us to be together." In his enjoyment at Draco's rather peculiar question he wobbled a little too much and almost fell head first off the astronomy tower. If the Slytherin had not been there to steady him then that would have been exactly what happened.

"Damn it Harry, will you be careful!" He snapped, the Gryffindor only laughed, getting unsteadily to his feet and balancing precariously on the edge.

"Don't you understand Draco," Harry said as he flung his arms outwards, bottle still in hand, the Slytherin reeling from hearing his given name tumble from the other boy's lips. "I'm free," He shouted.

"If you don't be careful you're going to be dead," Draco said nervously, he had stood up, preparing to lunge for the boy if he fell.

"So, who would care, I've done my duty, I'm no longer needed!" As he said this harry drew the bottle to his mouth and finished it, throwing the empty container off the side of the building. "I've already died twice, maybe the third time it'll stick."

"I would care," Draco said desperately, pleading with the other teen to get down but Harry was just too intoxicated to listen or to care. It was lucky that his eyes were sharp and his reactions quick because he saw a second before Harry put a foot wrong and stumbled. Without anything to hold on to he pitched forward. Draco through a stroke of pure luck and nothing else managed to take hold of his waist and pull him to safety.

The two teenagers tumbled gracelessly to the ground, laying side by side on the flag stones, their hearts pounding, legs intertwined. Unsure whether it was the alcohol or something else Harry found himself suddenly captivated by the curve of the Slytherin's lips. Leaning forward to claim a kiss a hesitant Draco stopped him gently, "Only if you mean it," He said, his voice soft and disbelieving. Harry nodded and closed the distance between them.

Their lips met, Harry's kisses sloppy with intoxication. Draco took charge, running his hands through messy raven hair, the Gryffindor however had a lot more on his mind. He ran his hands beneath his rivals robes searching out the waistband of his trousers. Draco had to take the others hand within his own to halt him as Harry attempted to undo the blondes trousers.

"Not tonight," Draco said, breathless from the kiss. "I want you to remember, I want you to want this as much as I do when you're sober."

"I want you here, now … isn't that enough?"

"If all I wanted from you was a quick one night stand then yes it would be enough but I want more than that Harry, I don't want our first time to be like this."

As he had spoken Harry had been kissing along his jaw, nibbling at his neck, Draco had to admit that even drunk the boy had some talent with his tongue. He could only imagine what fucking him would feel like but that pleasure was not for him, not tonight at least. Not when Potter was three sheets to the wind on copious amounts of fire whiskey and had no clue what he was doing.

"Let's get you inside, you tend to be prone to bouts of life threatening idiocy even when sober, I'd hate to think of the trouble you'd get into between here and your bed when your this drunk."

"Are you taking me to bed Mr Malfoy?" Harry purred seductively, smiling at the blonde as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"I am indeed Mr Potter," Draco replied as he linked hands with the Gryffindor, relishing the contact their joined hands provided. His new found instincts that had kicked in the moment he had turned eighteen were screaming at him to protect his mate.

For what Draco had been trying to explain to Harry was that his family wasn't as pure blooded as everyone thought. Mixed into their genealogy was a strong Veela trait that caused every member of the Malfoy family to seek out their life mate on their eighteenth birthday. The instincts not to put Harry directly in harm's way had always been there. He had never handed the boy to Voldemort or confirmed to Bellatrix that it was him when he had been captured in the height of war. It was why his mother had lied to Voldemort about him being dead, she knew all too well the call of the Veela seeing as she was the mate of one.

As soon as Harry willingly offered himself to Draco sexually and they consummated their relationship they would be bonded. As much as Draco wanted that, he wanted Harry to be well informed of what was happening. Their first time would be perfect, it would not be a drunken fling that Harry regretted in the morning.

The Slytherin took Harry back to Gryffindor tower, it was deserted, everyone still enjoying the celebrations downstairs. None of the occupiers of the portraits were at their posts, every door open, the etiquette of Hogwarts forgotten in this night of pure happiness at the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Draco found Harry's bed with ease, it was the one covered with letters and gifts of appreciation. He was both unsurprised and amazed at how quickly they had flooded in. No wonder the poor boy had been hiding up on the astronomy tower drinking. He watched in awe as Harry drew his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor, exposing a defined torso of gorgeous tanned olive skin.

The blonde watched as he unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans to the ground. He was thankful that the Gryffindor had not gone commando. Watching the Slytherin carefully, Harry went to lower his boxers but Draco stopped him, shaking his head lightly. "Not tonight, but I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Sleepily, Harry nodded, crawling into bed. Draco tucked him under the covers, kicking off his shoes before settling in beside him still fully dressed. The raven haired boy snuggled closer to him and within an instant he was snoring softly.

Only once he was sure that Harry slept deeply did he withdraw from the bed, he didn't want to leave but Harry would be too confused and hung over to cope well with finding Draco in his bed in the morning. Instead he found a vial and a piece of parchment. Using his wand he withdrew the memory of the night from his mind, storing it safely in the vial which he placed upon Harry's pillow accompanied with a hastily scribbled note.

"Sleep well," He whispered, placing a soft kiss upon Harry's forehead, removing the god awful glasses and placing them on the nightstand fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Two

Harry awoke with a throbbing headache, the night before was all a fuzzy blur. He couldn't even remember how he had come to be in just his underwear and in his own bed. He was even more surprised to find a vial on his pillow with a note attached. With his head throbbing painfully every time he moved it he grabbed for his glasses that had been neatly placed on the bedside table.

He unfolded the note, curious to see what it said and who it was from because he truly couldn't remember anything other than sitting, drinking on the astronomy tower and an overwhelming urge to throw himself off. He groaned. That feeling he remembered.

_Harry_

_ I wanted you to remember. _

_D. X_

Unsure of who 'D' was he took the vial in hand, realising that it was a memory. This small vial held the answer to what had happened the night before and the mysterious 'D'. Unsure of if he wanted to remember or not given how he had been feeling last night he decided to shower first. He hadn't since he had destroyed Voldemort and as a result he felt grimy and sticky. The residue of battle clung to him unwelcomingly.

He spent longer in the shower than he usually would have, letting the heat of the water wash over him, it was bliss to be beneath the stream of water, his eyes closed in contentment. He allowed some tears to fall, going unnoticed, fusing together with the water from the shower as they fell. He shank to the floor, curling into a ball and allowing for just a moment to let go.

Since the age of eleven he had always known who he was, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He had a mission, to destroy Voldemort. Never before had he considered that he had would actually survive. Harry had always thought that he would die, taking the Dark Lord down with him. He might have toyed with the idea of becoming an Auror but he couldn't stomach thinking about that anymore. He was lost and confused, nothing felt right anymore.

When he returned to his bed there was a school owl perched upon the windowsill and a parcel lay on his bed. With only a towel wrapped precariously around his waist he went to investigate. A small note was attached to the package in the same italic scrawl belonging to the mysterious 'D' that had left him the memory.

_ Just in case you don't have one._

_ D. X_

Within he found a small pensive, nothing as grand or elaborate as the one Dumbledore had had in his office but it was beautiful none the less, made of white marble and carved with Celtic carvings etched into it. He was surprised that the owl had been able to carry it at all.

Supposing that it was time he figured out who D was and what had happened last night he pulled on his underwear and jeans, not willing to go head first into a memory completely starker's. Carefully he tipped the contents of the vial into the pensive watching as the silvery liquid as it swirled around in its basin.

Taking a deep breath Harry reached his hand inside and touched it, immediately being dragged into the memory, startled to see himself sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower and even more stunned to see Draco come and sit beside him. Never in a million guesses would he have considered 'D' to stand for Draco.

He watched with fascination as they talked as if they were friends, taken aback when Draco saved him after he almost fell. He stared dumbfounded as he watched himself initiate a kiss between the two of them after Draco had told him to only do it if he meant it. Following the memory of himself and Draco back to room and seeing the Slytherin's tenderness as he took care of him.

When Harry withdrew from the memory he had never felt more confused, touching his lips gently with his fingertips, wishing that he could remember their kiss. He had so many questions and there was only person who could answer them. Pulling on his shoes and a t-shirt he headed down to the great hall.

Entering the grand room was surreal for Harry as every person who was sat eating breakfast and nursing their own hangovers stood up, some of them on chairs, some on tables and they all began to applaud him. Cheering and shouting with joy at the sight of their saviour. If only they knew how close they had come to finding him dead this morning he thought bitterly as he scanned the room looking for Draco Malfoy.

Finding him standing alone on the far table Harry wanted to go to him, their eyes met and the Slytherin smiled at him, a gesture that Harry returned before being ushered over to what had traditionally been the Gryffindor table by Ron and Hermione. Today no house sat at their appropriate table, house rivalry forgotten.

Harry lost count of the many people that came up to him wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him. It became tedious after only ten minutes so after eating half a slice of toast he excused himself, looking over to where Draco had been sat, finding the seat empty.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern, she knew her friend well and knew that the adoring fans would not be something he appreciated or wanted. She could see the pain in his eyes, the desperation for escape.

"Fine," Harry muttered standing from the table, "I just need some time and some space. I'll talk to you later." Hermione nodded and watched as he retreated from the Great Hall. She felt sorry for him and only wished that she could make it better.

Following his instincts Harry took the stone stairs down to the dungeons. The portraits were all still celebrating and the doors were all unlocked for anyone to use which benefit Harry as he headed for where he knew the Slytherin dorms to be.

Draco was the only Slytherin that remained at Hogwarts, the rest of them gone home to be with their parents if they had survived the war. He encountered no one along the way and was able to enter the Slytherin common room unchallenged. At first it seemed as if no one was there but as he ventured further in, finding the older boys dorm rooms he discovered Draco lounging on his bed, book in hand.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked him causing the blonde to jump in fright.

"Jeez, make some sound when you walk, are you trying to give me heart failure?" Draco asked and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I saw the memory," He said looking a little sheepish about the whole thing. "I wanted to thank you for stopping me from falling."

"That kiss was thanks enough," Draco returned, smiling now that his heart rate was beginning to calm.

"It looked as if you wanted to say something last night but you said that you wanted to wait until I was sober. Something about your family not being as pure blooded as everyone thinks."

"Yes," Draco said with a sigh, "I thought you might ask about that."

"You don't have to explain but it seemed important to you last night."

"It is important but I'm not sure that you're ready to hear it just yet," Draco said crossing the room so that he could look at Harry properly. "How are you feeling after last night?" He asked, concerned after his heavy drinking and almost accident.

"It doesn't matter how I'm feeling, you don't want to hear me rambling on about it."

"Yes I do, you don't understand how much I do," Draco said sincerely.

"If you're going to take the piss then I'm leaving," harry said turning to go but found that Draco had taken hold of his wrist, his grip gentle as he pulled him back.

"I'm not taking the piss," He said firmly, a hint of anger showing through that Harry wouldn't believe his sincerity. Draco didn't release him even when they were back facing each other, the contact between them making his heart race all over again. Being within such close proximity to his mate without being able to claim him was enough to challenge any man's willpower. "Talk to me," Draco said.

Exasperated and not breaking the contact between them harry said; "You want to know how I'm feeling, fine. Shit, like I don't belong here anymore. I feel as if I should be dead right now and I don't understand why I'm not."

"Maybe there's another reason you're here."

"Maybe your right but I don't see it," Harry said sounding as hopeless as he felt and hating that he was baring all his insecurities to a boy that had never seemed to care before. "As long as I'm here I may as well have a little fun though." As Harry said this he went in for a kiss, taking Draco by surprise.

Their tongues collided, Harry moving them toward the bed without ever breaking the kiss, pushing the blonde back so they lay sprawled on his bed. Draco could feel Harry growing hard between them and his body instinctively reacted in kind. Panicking slightly he broke the kiss, Harry kissing his way down his neck, unbuttoning the Slytherin's shirt to gain access to his milky white chest.

"Stop, Harry please," Draco gasped as the Gryffindor found his nipple, taking it within his mouth and sucking. He had thought it before and would no doubt think it many times again but that boy had a talented tongue.

"Don't you want this?" Harry asked, drawing himself level with the Slytherin who was pinned beneath him.

"More than you know," Draco replied thrusting his hips upwards to prove exactly how much he wanted it.

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked as he resumed his relentless attack on Draco's torso, running his hands down the hard slabs of muscle, enjoying how smooth his skin felt under his fingertips.

"I don't want this to be a onetime thing," Draco gasped as Harry began to rub his already throbbing erection through his trousers. If the relentless Gryffindor carried on much longer then Draco was going to fuck him into next week and be damned about the consequences.

"Then it won't be, we can fuck as much as you want," Harry said bluntly going to unbutton the other teens trousers.

Draco had to grab at his wrists to stop him. "I want more than just sex Harry," He said, meeting the emerald gaze and holding it. "I want you."

Harry recoiled at his words, shaking his head. Rolling off and moving to sit beside Draco instead of straddling him. He was unable to understand why anyone would want him for more. "Why?" He asked, confused.

"Do you have to question everything? I just do."

"I can't," Harry said standing up and fleeing from the room.

"Harry, wait," Draco called but Harry was too fast. He felt humiliated and if he didn't find somewhere to be alone soon then he was going to break down in front of Draco, something that he couldn't allow to happen. The Slytherin wasn't going to let his mate escape so easily and despite being halfway to shirtless he gave chase, finally finding him in Severus' old potions class room.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry spat at him, furiously wiping away the tears he had allowed to fall. Draco recoiled at the way Harry had spoken to him but he was determined to see this through. His mate was hurting and he was going to fix it.

"No," Draco said with determination, "I'm staying right here with you until you talk to me. Do you have a problem being my boyfriend, happy to fuck but too ashamed to be seen in public with me?"

"Merlin no," Harry said in disgust that Draco thought he was that shallow.

"Then why?"

"Because I have no intention of staying in the wizarding world," Harry snapped, up until that moment he hadn't realised that that was what he needed but when he heard the words leave his mouth he knew them to be true. He had to get out, away from the fame and his fans to give himself time to figure out who he was and what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Three

Draco was reeling from Harry's admission. He had never thought that the famous Harry Potter would ever want to take his leave from the wizarding world, not after not knowing he belonged here for his first eleven years. But feeling like he belonged was the problem. Harry clearly didn't feel as if he belonged anywhere. Draco was determined to change that.

"Okay," Draco finally said, "If you want to leave then we'll go together, the two of us can figure out whatever you need."

Harry looked at Draco in utter shock, it was as if he couldn't fully comprehend what the Slytherin was suggesting. "You want to be with me so badly that you'd leave the wizarding world, your family and friends to come with me?"

"Yes," Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes and holding his gaze in an effort to show the boy that he wasn't lying. He would do this, in fact he would do anything for him, Draco just couldn't tell Harry that yet. The two teens may not have been close the last six years but Draco knew enough about the courageous Gryffindor to know that if he bore his soul and told him everything about his Veela heritage and how Harry was his mate whom he physically couldn't live without after they had bonded then he would feel obligated to save him.

That wasn't the kind of relationship that he wanted with Harry. He desired a mutual love, trust and respect for them, not an obligation that would end up making the both of them miserable.

"Then prove it," Harry said suddenly. In the absence of sexual gratification, which Draco denied him, he had nothing else. By suggesting the blonde prove himself had meant to bring out his true colours. Harry had never thought that Draco would ever agree to something as ludicrous.

What Harry wasn't expecting was for Draco to say; "Alright then, how do you want me to prove it to you? Name anything you want."

Harry took a deep breath, considering this for a minute before replying, "I want you to apologize to Ron and Hermione for all the horrible things you've said and done to them," Harry said with a wicked smile. Draco thought it a strange request. He hadn't specified any limitations to what the Gryffindor had asked and yet he had asked for him to do something that had no effect on him but did on his friends.

"Fine, however I have my own conditions to this game that you intend on playing with me. Until you are satisfied that I've beyond proved myself to you I don't want you fucking anyone else. If you want a release then fine, I'll give it to you but I won't fuck you until we're together, officially. Can you agree to that?"

Harry pondered this for a minute before nodding his head, "Alright, I agree."

Draco offered his hand to Harry who looked at it tentivively but finally he shook it. The deal was struck and there was no turning back now. However what Draco was unaware of what that Harry had already decided that whatever happened between them in the coming days he would be leaving no matter what and he'd be doing so without Draco.

Harry suspected that something was wrong with the way Draco was pursuing him with such relentless vigour. He didn't think anyone would ever want to give up everything just to be with him.

HPDM

True to his word at the first opportunity, which happened to be at lunch time that same day, Draco strolled up to Ron and Hermione who were flirting with each other shamelessly at the Gryffindor table.

In front of a room full of witnesses that were all staring dumbfounded at the sight of Draco Malfoy willing talking to a Gryffindor. They all knew that he had changed sides at the last moment and he had never used an unforgivable curse but it was still a remarkable sight to see him sit down at Gryffindor table in front of Ron and Hermione with a friendly smile on his face.

"I want to apologize," He declared loudly, "To you both for anything that I have done or said that may have offended you over the years. My behaviour was inexcusable and I can only ask for your forgiveness and hope you can accept the apology in the honourable way it was intended."

Both Ron and Hermione were so taken aback by Draco's sudden appearance before them and his outburst that in a shocked silence they nodded. Harry had entered the great hall in just enough time to hear the end of what the Slytherin was saying and to see his friends shocked acceptance.

Warily he went to sit with the three of them, not knowing what to think. As Harry walked past groups of students he overheard them starting to gossip, the rumour mill getting into full swing as no one could work out what he was playing at.

Harry took a seat beside the confident Slytherin, opposite his two best friends who were still holding hands and looking extremely confused. Harry too was astounded, he had never thought that Draco would go through with what he had asked but to do it and make it so public was beyond comprehension.

Draco even remained sitting with them as lunch was served which made the remaining students gossip all the more. Before any of them could even start eating Draco surprised them even further by placing his head on Harry's shoulder. When the raven haired teen looked to him to see what he was up to Draco claimed a kiss.

Without hesitation or really thinking much at all about what he was doing, Harry began to kiss him back. It was no run of the mill kiss either, there was nothing innocent about it, it was passionate and steamy. The closer females to the couple swooned with its intensity.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked breathless when the kiss was broken, overly aware that everyone was staring at them, mouths agape in astonishment at what they had witnessed.

"Just making sure that you keep up your end of the bargain now I've kept mine," He said with a deliciously wicked grin.

"Oh I'm nowhere near done with you yet," Harry said, "Did I ever tell you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"No," Draco admitted looking suitably impressed at this small bit of information that he had never known about Harry before. "I didn't know that."

"Just be warned Malfoy, I'm not too much of a Gryffindor that I won't play dirty." Draco found himself becoming increasingly aroused at the seductive tone in Harry's voice. "Meet me tonight," It wasn't a request, Draco nodded, "Same place, eight o'clock and don't be late."

Harry, deciding that he was no longer hungry and that there were just too many people staring at him and whispering about him and Draco he stood to leave. An awkward silence descended between Draco, Ron and Hermione but when the Slytherin stood up to leave Hermione called him back.

When Ron went to protest she gave him a warning glance, pulling Draco off to one side, glaring at him. "What are you playing at?" She demanded from him and he was startled at how direct she was.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever game you're playing with Harry leave him alone, he's been through enough, he doesn't need your bullshit Malfoy."

"My, my Granger, I never knew you had it in you, well for your information I'm not the one playing games. If Harry wasn't so damn stubborn I would have asked him on a date outright but he wants me to prove something to him first."

"You really like him in that way?"

"It's complicated Granger but yes," Draco said.

"What's complicated about it? I swear you had better tell me Draco Malfoy, I can either be a friend and ally or your worst nightmare, decide quickly."

"I'm a Veela, I came into my inheritance yesterday when I turned eighteen, Harry is my mate but I don't want him to know," Draco said quickly deciding that he would rather have the witch with him than against him, she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Why don't you want him to know? He'd do the right thing, he'd be with you."

"Exactly," Draco said with irritation, "I don't want to be an obligation. My inheritance makes me love him unconditionally. I want him to love me back without any knowledge of this. I'd rather die than have him stuck with me because he thought he had to. I want to make him fall in love with me on his own before I tell him."

"So you haven't slept together?"

Draco shook his head, "He wanted to last night when I found him on the astronomy tower drunk out of his mind but I wouldn't. Once we do we are bonded and if he then walks away it will slowly kill me. If he walks away from me before we bond then I can survive, I might never be happy but I'd be alive."

"I'll help you in anyway I can," Hermione said with a soft smile at the Slytherin which took Draco by surprise.

"You will?"

"Yes, Harry deserves more than anyone to be happy, the problem is he doesn't believe he's worthy of it, not even after everything he's been through. I think that he'd marry Ginny if he thought it was the right to do."

"Just do me one favour, keep him here. He wants to leave the wizarding world and I can't stop him if he decides to go. Without the bond I won't be able to track him, if he doesn't want to be found then he's powerful enough to remain hidden. We'd all lose him then."

"I'll do my best," She said and suddenly, out of nowhere she hugged him.

HPDM

That evening Draco made sure that he was on time. In fact he made sure he was early. It didn't matter though because Harry was already there waiting for him. He was sat exactly where Draco had found him the previous evening as everyone had celebrated the end of the war. However tonight he was minus the fire whiskey, which Draco was more than grateful to acknowledge.

Harry turned when he heard the Slytherin approach, looking at him over his shoulder, "I wanted to come back here with you," Harry began, "After what you did today … I wanted ti have with you what last night should have been. I want to remember it properly and not just through your memories of it."

"We can make more memories, better ones, just let me in," Draco said and Harry didn't have the strength or the courage to tell him that they wouldn't be making new memories together. In two days he would leave and he would be doing so without the gorgeous blonde Slytherin.

Harry was happy to continue with this charade because he wanted the memories to take with him. He had so few happy ones, he needed something other than death and destruction to live out his final days. In his heart of hearts Harry knew that he wasn't leaving the wizarding world to find himself as he had claimed to Draco but rather to set himself on a path of destruction so that he could slowly destroy himself.

While he remained in the wizarding world no one would allow him this. He had to escape the place where even his school rival would save him and attempt to give him a reason to live. If Draco cared as much as he claimed to then Harry would end up hurting him when he left but he didn't think that he could ever have that effect on anyone.

Love had kept him alive, his friends whom he counted as family had helped him through and he thought that if it was possible for him to feel love then he felt it for them. But he hadn't wanted to survive. He was determined that he wouldn't be falling in love again anytime soon. Harry wouldn't be fooled again, he wasn't eleven years old anymore. No one else was going to trick him into loving them.

Draco carefully approached his mate, overly aware of the precarious position that he had yet again put himself in. Harry felt the Slytherin's warmth as arms wrapped around his waist, holding him so that he could not fall.

"This feels right," Draco murmured into his ear, "Like we were always meant to end up here, the two of us."

Harry remained silent, he leaned back into Draco's embrace, relishing the warmth the two of them shared. Was he stupid to think that leaving was the right decision to make, could leaving here really be the right answer when he could feel so at peace in the arms of another? Harry reprimanded himself for being such a sentimental fool, of course leaving was the right thing to do. Even if Draco was right and it did feel right he couldn't subject anyone to a life with him.

He was broken, damaged and no longer belonged. He held a place neither in the wizarding nor the muggle world. The family he had left wanted nothing to do with him and now that the war was over his friends would be starting their lives, actually living them rather than being consumed by battle plans.

No, it was time to move on from here. Determined in his resolution to leave he cocked his head, snuggling into the nape of Draco's neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla that lingered on his skin. He would treasure this moment for as long as he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Four

Harry had not given up his attempt to have Draco Malfoy bed him. After the previous evening where they had spent an alcohol free night atop the astronomy tower the two of them had ambled down to the dungeons holding hands, the only place in Hogwarts that was usually deserted. It was here that they had remained for what was left of the night.

Needless to say Harry had tried to ignite some form of passionate response from the blonde but he kept his resolve in a truly Slytherin way. Without a certain promise they could do no more than hold one another, occasionally stealing a few groping touches that only seemed to make the tension worse between the two of them. It had quickly become painfully obvious how much they wanted each other and how deep their desire ran. However Harry's resolve to not give away promises that he couldn't keep went just as deep as Draco's resolve to not take things further than what Harry was ready for. Both teens were stubborn and headstrong on the matter.

The problem Harry had was that he couldn't deny that Draco Malfoy, son of a deatheater, branded by the dark mark, was growing on him. That was why he was going to do whatever it took to get what he wanted from the ridiculously attractive young man and then he was going to leave. If he stayed too much longer then his heart that should have been too beaten and battered to keep beating at all would starting to thaw towards the Slytherin, in fact he was sure that it already had. Harry however was insistent that he could be no good to anyone.

That morning at breakfast Minerva McGonagall, who had been announced as the new headmistress of Hogwarts until a more permanent solution could be found, declared that sixth and seventh years were all asked to return to the school so that they could complete their magically education. It was unfortunate that enough of the combined years had perished in the great battle that they could combine the two and allow this to happen.

She had explained to the students that over the summer the school would be rebuilt brick by brick to the splendour that the founders had intended upon its original construction. She invited those who had nowhere to go to remain at the school and help with its rejuvenation. Otherwise if they had families to go home to then they were permitted to leave as she understood that after such catastrophic events people would need time to grieve, collect their thoughts and be with their families. The new headmistress only asked that those wanting to return to the school in September to finish their magically education informed her of their decision by the 1st August so that the necessary preparations could be made.

Harry sat and listened, knowing that he would not be returning, with any luck he would be dead but he remained sitting quietly and trying to brush over the fact that Draco was sat very close and holding his hand. Even Ron and Hermione seemed to have relaxed and accepted the presence of Draco Malfoy within their friendship group.

Ron was still a little uneasy but he didn't show it. He had spent an hour bitching to Hermione about how he knew that Draco was up to something the previous evening and repetitively calling him a slimy git until Hermione had sat him down and explained what Draco had explained to her before making the red head promise that he wouldn't say anything to Harry. Ron knew more than his friends about the implications of creature inheritance and he knew full well that Draco had no control over who his mate was. It was a combination of fate and destiny that decided these things and of course pure luck. He had decided to leave the two of them well enough alone. After all he had the love of his life to call his own, who was he to deny that of Draco?

"Let's do something today, the two of us," Draco said once Headmistress McGonagall had finished her speech. "I want to spend time with you."

"We did plenty of that last night," Harry said and at his words Hermione's head shot up to look at Draco with an unspoken question that the Slytherin answered with a slight shake of his head.

"Please Harry, you asked me to prove to you and I want to do just that," Draco said insisting on it. "Unless you have something else in mind?" Draco questioned, Harry had had plans … he had needed to prepare for the next morning when he fully intended on walking out of the gates of Hogwarts alone and never looking back. However he couldn't exactly say this to his friends who would have tried to stop him at any cost so he simply shrugged.

"I don't have any other plans," He said. Ron and Hermione had known him long enough to see that something wasn't right with their saviour but so wrapped up in each other and confident in the newly discovered Veela instincts Draco had they thought that they would be safe to leave it in the Slytherin's capable hands.

"So do you have any preferences to what we do today?" Draco asked as he and Harry left the Great Hall still holding hands.

"Anything that doesn't involve people. I don't want to be gawped at all day." Draco could understand Harry's reluctance to go out in public but5 he feared that it wasn't because of the attention he would receive but rather the fact that he didn't want to be seen with him. Draco wouldn't push this any further because he didn't want to hear the answer, fearing the worst.

"I guess a trip to Hogsmead is your worst nightmare then," Draco said with a hint of laughter to his voice and Harry simply glared at him. "Okay, well then how about a picnic by the lake, it gets us away from the castle, it'll be secluded so there will be no one to gawk at you and I get to spend time with you, getting to know you."

"Okay, I guess I can cope with that," Harry said nodding in agreement. It sounded ridiculously romantic to him but he knew that Draco was trying to prove something by persistently courting him. It would just add to his bank of happy memories that he would take with him when he left in the morning.

Draco asked Harry for an hour so that he could get everything ready. Harry readily agreed to this as it gave him the perfect opportunity to organise things for his imminent departure. He had a lot to think about and a lot to plan, an hour wouldn't be enough time to do everything but it was at least a start.

Draco came to fetch him from Gryffindor tower exactly an hour later and Harry had managed to pack a small bag of things he wanted to take and hidden it beneath his bed. He didn't want anyone asking awkward questions. It had been touch and go on whether he took his wand with him or not but he figured that he would be able to pack more things with shrinking charms and undetectable expanding charms so decided he would take it with him. He had also packed a few of the more sentimental items that he had collected over the years including the shard of mirror that had come from Sirius and the photo album that Hagrid had given him. Aside from pictures of his parents were ones of Ron and Hermione. Before the day was out he wanted to add one of him and Draco.

"You ready handsome?" Draco asked walking straight into Harry's bedroom and scaring him half to death as the portraits still hadn't sorted themselves out.

"Sure," Harry replied with a smile. Draco, sensing that something was quite right took the younger teen within his arms, holding him there, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"It's going to be alright you know," The blonde said trying to sound reassuring. Harry gave him a half smile in return before they headed down to the lake, Draco leading the way. Harry was astounded by what he saw when they reached their destination. Draco had been busy.

A large cashmere blanket had been spread across the grass, a small table on the centre that held their meal and cushions scattered all around. What astounded Harry the most was the sudden foliage that had grown in this particular spot. Beautiful fragrant flowers and neatly trimmed bushes to allow for the sun to shine in but also keep them concealed.

On the small table was all of his favourite food in bite sized portions, two glasses of pumpkin juice with a jug to replenish them and candles that flickered in the light breeze. Harry couldn't believe that Draco had done all of this in an hour and he had done it just for him.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked nervously?"

"It's … beautiful," Harry said as he struggled to take it all in. Still hand in hand the Slytherin slowly walked his mate to their picnic, something which he considered to be their first official date, the first of hopefully many to come.

They sat together, so close that they were constantly touch one another, flirting and laughing, sharing the occasional kiss as they ate and they talked. Draco found it frustrating that Harry refused to reveal anything about his life before Hogwarts had started but he respected his privacy, at least for the moment.

Draco took it as a good sign when Harry asked to get a photo of the two of them together to add to his photo album. As they took it Draco turned and gave Harry a sneaky kiss to the corner of his lips that made the Gryffindor smile, knowing that that would be immortalized in the picture for him to treasure.

As the sun began to set on their day and the air began to gain a slight chill to it Harry made a decision, turning to Draco he tucked a stray blonde hair behind his ear before kissing him, a long drawn out kiss that he savoured. Tonight was the last night they would be together, Harry was determined to make it special.

"You don't have to prove anything to me anymore," He said, his voice soft and tender as he caressed his cheek, "I'll be with you."

"Do you mean it?" Draco asked, his heart racing as he heard Harry give in to him. The stubborn Gryffindor was bending to his will and Draco was just too happy to question why. He didn't want to think that Harry would say this if he didn't mean it.

"I do," He said as he continued kissing his handsome blonde Slytherin. Draco couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He had his mate and they were going to be together without any feeling of obligation. "I need to feel you Draco, please," Harry pleaded through their feverish kisses.

Draco nodded, "Come with me," He said, deciding that it was time, getting to his feet and bringing Harry with him. With haste they headed for the castle, disappearing down into the dungeons without coming across anyone that might have hindered their progress toward the Slytherin dormitories.

Reaching Draco's bedroom Harry's heart began to pound loudly in his chest, his nerves kicking in at what they were about to do and more than anything else he was feeling he sensed the guilt as it started to edge in. He was taking something from Draco without giving anything in return for he couldn't keep his promises. Tonight would be their last night no matter what was said. By the break of dawn the next day he would be gone.

"If we do this," Draco said as his hands gently travelled up and down Harry's arms, "There isn't any going back, we'll be together."

"I know," Harry said trying to keep the sadness from his voice, leaning in to claim the others lips while beginning to undress him. Slowly their clothes were discarded, teasing kisses and tender caresses exchanged as they explored each other tentatively. Falling on to the bed they were consumed by each other. Nothing else mattered because they were together. Passion fuelled them as they lay together, a tangle of limbs and satin bed sheets, making love to each other.

Draco could feel the magic as it flowed around them, sealing the bond that they would now share, his Veela heritage becoming more dominant as he claimed his mate as his own. Possessing him, loving him, desiring nothing but him.

In the aftermath Draco succumbed to sleep but Harry couldn't. Now was the time to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Five

The pain Harry felt as he slipped quietly from the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping lover cut deep and was almost enough to make him stay. Something had happened as they had made love to one another. Magic had flowed through them, Harry had felt it. It had been intense and powerful but it didn't matter because he couldn't stay.

It was what they had just shared however that made Harry think twice about leaving without a word to anyone. He had planned to just vanish into the night but he knew he owed Draco more than that. Quickly and silently he dressed before deciding what to do. He took an empty vial from the night stand before kneeling beside the slumbering blonde who seemed to content and peaceful in sleep.

"I'm so sorry," Harry began, his heart breaking as he spoke, "What you did for me today, it meant so much but I can't stay here. I can't be the hero. I'm not deserving of your love, I'm not deserving of love at all. You'll find someone worthy of you and you'll be happy, you'll forget about me. But I'll always remember," Harry said, adding the last part after recalling the note Draco had left him when he had woken up hung over. He placed a tender kiss upon his lovers forehead, tears streaking down his cheeks as he did so.

He withdrew the memory, storing it safely within the vial. He placed it in Draco's hand and closed his fingers around it before murmuring a soft goodbye and then he left. The tears wouldn't stop as he made his way to Gryffindor tower to collect his belongings.

Long days of celebration after the battle had tired everyone out and for that reason no one else prowled the corridors in the early hours of the morning. He felt an odd sense of loss as he travelled further from Draco. He couldn't explain it so he pushed it aside, unwilling to analysis it. He refused to care for him, it wasn't going to happen. He didn't want love in his heart because that would only prolong his life further.

Upon reaching his dormitory he found Ron and Hermione curled up in bed, both fast asleep in each other's arms. The sight was enough to make him smile as he took his backpack out from beneath the bed. He regretted that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them or to thank them for everything they had done in the past year. He knew that he cared for them deeply, they had always kept him going and now he had to leave them behind so that they would be happy. He wanted that for them.

Defiantly wiping the tears away he flung his bag carelessly on to his back, knocking over a lamp in the process. Hermione shot up in bed, wide awake and wand drawn. She looked to Harry and in the split second she realised what he was doing they exchanged sad glances. She shook her head in disbelieve but Harry was resolved, "I'm sorry," He mouthed and then he was gone. The wards around the castle still down allowing him to apperate easily. Hermione remained staring at the space in used to occupy in shock. Harry was gone.

In the second that Harry left Draco awoke from his deep sleep to a sharp pain tearing at his heart. Realising that Harry was no longer in the bed beside him, he pulled on the closest pair of trousers he could find and still clutching the vial in his hand he ran barefoot through the castle to Gryffindor tower. It was here he was met by a distraught Hermione and that was when he knew.

"He's gone," Draco said in disbelief and Hermione nodded.

"Did you?"

"Yes, he said he wanted us to be together," Draco said sinking down to the floor, the pain never fading only intensifying the further away Harry went.

"What's that?" She asked, noticing the vial in his hand. Still in shock Draco looked down and saw it.

"I don't know, a memory I think," And then it dawned on him, "Harry must have left it for me."

"Why would he do that?" She questioned, confused.

"Because the night I found him on the astronomy tower drunk I wanted him to remember it so after getting him into bed I left him my memory of the night so that he would." As he spoke Draco turned the vial over in his hands unsure of if he wanted to hear Harry's last words to him.

"You should look," She said to him kindly and he nodded.

"I gave him a small pensive," He said and Hermione disappeared back upstairs to where Ron still slept on, snoring deeply to see if she could find it.

"It wasn't there but we can use this," She said handing him a small bowl. Draco nodded, uncorking the vial and tipping the memory inside.

"Together?" He asked her, "I don't think I can do this on my own." Hermione smiled kindly and took his hand within her own.

"Together then," She said and simultaneously they each touched the surface and were sucked into the memory that Harry had left as his final goodbye. They stood in the memory, hands still joined as Harry knelt before the sleeping Draco, "He's crying," She said softly watching him carefully as he spoke. When he heard Harry say that he would always remember it was too much for Draco who broke down into floods of tears.

"I have to find him," Draco said as they withdrew from the memory.

"Let us help you," Hermione said but Draco only shook his head.

"In a few hours I'll be able to track him, we've bonded now and that can't be undone. It'll take a few hours for all of my instincts to take effect but it's in my genes, I can always sense him, always find him now that we've bonded."

"What will you do when you find him?"

"Besides kick the shit out of him for leaving me?" Hermione chuckled, nodding, "Convince him to come back. I can already feel him and he's so lost, he's hurting so much. I can barely stand it."

"I never realised he felt like that," Hermione said as Draco grabbed at his chest where his heart was, his legs failing him as he sunk to the floor. "He feels as if he can't love," He said desperately, endless tears falling at the pain that flooded him as the connection between him and Harry solidified.

HPDM

After a pit stop at Gringotts who were reluctant to do dealings with him after the dragon incident he picked up some of his vast fortune, changing it to muggle money and then headed off into the world. He had found a small room to rent close to a parade of clubs and bars. He was satisfied with this place, it wasn't the most expensive or luxurious but it had a double bed and its own shower room. It would be a nice place to spend the last of his days.

He unpacked the few possessions and clothes that he had brought with him. He placed the pensive that Draco had given him on his bedside table, unsure of why he'd felt the need to bring it with him. A strange feeling of yearning that he couldn't explain stirred deep within him. He couldn't believe that he was actually missing Draco Malfoy.

Their lengthy, passionate fuck was supposed to be a one night thing, despite what he had said to the other teen. It hadn't been meant to make him feel like this, like he was addicted to the Slytherin. He now found himself wanting nothing more than to be with him.

Harry picked up the photo album and turned it directly to the picture of him and Draco from the day before, watching affectionately as the Draco in the picture gave him a cheeky kiss to the corner of his lips over and over. Beside the photograph he had placed the note that Draco had left him, '_I wanted you to remember', _it said. Now thanks to this picture Harry always would.

Tracing over the elegance of the italic scrawl with his fingers he wondered for possibly the hundredth time if he had made the right decision in leaving Hogwarts and his old life not to mention his friends and lover. This had been plaguing his mind ever since he had apperated away from the castle.

Suddenly slamming the album shut, furious with himself, Harry brought out the final item in his rucksack, a large bottle of fire whiskey. He had packed it as a souvenir from the wizarding world to help him on his way. Unscrewing the top he took a large gulp, enjoying the familiar burn it left as it travelled down his throat. Its warmth spread slowly through him and he relished the feeling. He took another mouthful, chasing the oblivion that he so desperately craved.

HPDM

Draco knew that Harry was drinking. It was distressing for the Slytherin to know this and be unable to locate his mate yet. He knew all too well how Harry was when he was drinking. He could sense his dark mood and knew that he needed to be there for him. If he couldn't find him soon then whatever he did find he might not be able to save.

He had hated sitting and waiting around for his Veela instincts to fully kick in and allow him to find his mate just by thinking about him. He had taken off on his broom at first light, heading towards London, his logic for this choice of direction being that Harry would have needed to go to the wizarding bank before going anywhere.

He flew endlessly, not stopping to eat or to rest, too desperate and too frantic to think of anything other than his mate. The pain in his chest an overwhelming feeling, a combination of his own agony at being distanced from his mate and the pain that Harry was feeling himself as he continued to drink.

It wasn't until late evening that the bond completed establishing itself between the two teenagers and Draco knew exactly where he was headed to find his mate.

HPDM

As soon as the clubs and bars had opened to their evening patrons Harry had been dressed and ready to party. He needed fun and that was part of why he had chosen to be here. Drinking yourself into non-existence wasn't any fun if you were doing it alone. Dressed in smart jeans and a short sleeved, tight fitting t-shirt he entered the first club he found. The whole reason he had chosen this particular spot in London was because it was famed for its exclusively gay clubs.

It had been a long time since Harry was able to be carefree and reckless without the thought of those people around him. When he was in the wizarding world and played the part of the famous Harry Potter he had so much responsibility, everyone depended on him, expected things from him. However no one knew him here, he was nobody, just the way he wanted it to be.

No one cared who he was here, what he had done, the people he had killed or those that had died for him. They were all just people, anonymous people all out for a good time. Everyone wanted the same thing, alcohol, sex and drugs. Harry was no exception to this.

He moved to the bar ordering two double vodkas on the rocks and a beer, downing both the vodka drinks in single swallows with a cheeky wink at the bar tender who had raised an astonished eyebrow at what he had done before moving off into the crowd with his beer in hand ready to dance.

He found himself to be astonished when he became sandwiched between two hot men who seemed content to grind into him, their hands exploring everything that was publicly decent to explore. Music pounded around them, reverberating against the walls, pulsing through them, sweat dripped off Harry's body as he danced with his admirers.

Despite the alcohol and his self-destructive mind set when the man to his front went in for a kiss he found himself thinking of none other than Draco Malfoy and he couldn't do it. He didn't want to kiss any other men, he wanted to be kissing Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Six

Harry was scared, Draco could sense it, he was close by too. He was just struggling to pinpoint his exact location. He knew that these things took time and practice but he and Harry were supposed to be doing that together. Draco was not meant to be chasing him around nightclubs begging him to come home.

Draco panicked with the sudden urge of longing he felt coming from Harry, it was combined with fear and regret. He knew that he had to find him and soon. Taking his chance he cast a disillusionment charm and slipped past the bouncer on the door of the nearest club. Once he got inside he would know if this was the one his mate resided in.

It seemed that luck was his side, the scent of Harry was everywhere, he followed it to the bar and then on to the dance floor. Failing to locate him there he kept going, moving through the crowds unseen by them. He finally reached a smoking area to the rear of the building and even though it was faint through the smog of cigarette smoke he could smell his mate and with determination he tried the door but found it locked. Frustrated he withdrew his wand and cast the spell to unlock it. Eager to reach his mate but cautious of what he might find he went through the door.

What Draco saw there made his blood reach boiling point within a second, he had never felt rage such as this. Two men were crowding round Harry, trying to kiss him, to touch him and Harry was asking them to stop but they failed to respond to his request. The Gryffindor was clearly as drunk as he had been on the astronomy tower if not more so and he was struggling to push the two men away.

They were at least four years older than Harry judging by their size and appearance, they should have known better. No one else was out here apart from them and they had clearly locked the door to be alone with his Harry. Swiftly and silently, still under the disillusionment charm he relocked the door. He was going to make them suffer for hurting his mate and he wouldn't need his wand to achieve this either.

Approaching them in several swift strides he grabbed one man by his heavily gelled brown hair and threw him across the small courtyard with strength only a Veela protecting its mate could achieve. The second man was grabbed by the front of his shirt and sent hurtling into the first man who had been attempting to get up.

Both men's eyes darted around searching for their attacker but failing to find him. Harry staggered and fell, Draco had been about to charge at the two bewildered muggle men when he saw the raven haired teen begin to fall and caught him before he could hit the floor.

It was fortunate for the two muggles that Draco had been distracted by the welfare of his mate because they might not have survived the night otherwise. Scared shitless they ran to the door, unlocking it with a key that made Draco want to go after them and hurt them even more. They had cornered the vulnerable teen on purpose with the intention of doing Merlin only knows what.

He removed the disillusionment charm as he cradled Harry close to his chest, he was breathing heavily and remained conscious but his eyes were full of colour, the pupils pinpricks of black against a sea of intense swirling emerald. Draco, fearing the worst cast a diagnostic spell on him and almost cried when he saw that he had a large amount of ecstasy and alcohol in his system.

Cursing violently Draco hauled Harry on to his feet, too angry to trust himself apparating or using magic at all he began to walk Harry through the club with one arm around his waist. The raven haired boy staggered as he walked looking around in awe as his eyes focused on the bright flashing lights that swirled around them.

For a moment Harry broke away from the protective Slytherin, trying to dance but he was pulled back, Draco didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. He needed to get Harry to safety so that he could rest and get all the crap out of his body. Only now could he understand how desperate Harry was to forget, to escape from everything and everyone.

The two of them fell out of the club, Harry clumsy in his intoxication but coming slightly more alert as the cool night air hit him. He turned and saw Draco, staring at him in awe and wonder. "Is this my heaven?" He asked sounding as far off and distant as Luna Lovegood always had.

"No love, I'm very real," Draco said fondly, he couldn't be angry with his Gryffindor, he could only accept him, as broken and damaged as he was and try to fix him.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked, his speech slurred as he asked this. They walked, seemingly aimlessly, Draco not knowing where to take the teen.

"I'll always find you," He said sweetly knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to remember this come the morning, "I love you, you prat."

"I love you too," Harry said and to hear the words tumbled from his mouth made Draco's heart skip a beat. He had never believed that he would ever hear such a declaration from the boy-who-lived. The blonde stopped them walking and pulled Harry against him, his arms wrapping around his mate protectively. Their lips met and that was all that mattered to either of them.

"Please tell me you have somewhere that you're staying," Draco said as they parted, harry only shrugged, a soppy smile on his face that made the Slytherin melt. "I'm just going to check your pockets, see if I can figure out where you're staying." Harry nodded his consent, opening his arms wide to allow the Veela to check his pockets thoroughly. All he found was a key, a scrap of paper with an address and a wad of muggle money. Draco looked at the other boy disapprovingly, "You don't have your wand." He stated, furious at him for being so careless.

Scooping up the intoxicated male into his arms he focused his magic as best he could and apperated to the address on the paper and from there it was easy enough to locate his room, using the key to get in. The scent of his mate lead him exactly where he needed to go. By the time they reached the bed Harry Potter was unconscious. Carefully Draco undressed him down to his underwear, laying him upon the bed before casting several more diagnostic spells to check that he was okay.

Once he was positive that Harry was going to survive he summoned an owl to him with a wave of his wand and sent a note to Hermione, explaining where they were and that Harry was alright. He knew that the girl would be worried out of her mind.

It was only once he had done this that he took the opportunity to look around the room that Harry was occupying. There were very few personal effects. A shard of mirror, a photo album and the pensive he'd given him. It was the latter item that took Draco's attention, unable to believe that it was here and propped beside it the photo they had taken together the previous day.

Almost on the verge of tears Draco magically sealed the room so that if Harry awoke first and tried to run he wouldn't be able to do so. He then crawled into bed beside his sleeping mate and curled up around him beneath the blankets, head resting upon his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

HPDM

Harry couldn't describe the contentment and the warmth he felt the next day when he began to stir from sleep. Happiness filled him and the pain of missing a certain blonde Slytherin was gone. As his brain came into focus he realised that he wasn't alone. Sudden panic flared through him until he opened his eyes and they came to rest on the concerned silver orbs of the one he had been yearning for the night before.

"What the hell happened, why are you here, what's going on, how did you find me?" Harry rambled off trying to sit up but he was entangled with bed sheets and Draco Malfoy which made it difficult to achieve.

"It's hard to explain but you feel better now right, you're okay, there's no pain, you're happy?" Harry glared at his bed mate uncertain of how he suddenly had a window into his emotional state.

"I didn't want you to follow me," Harry said stubbornly, his voice laced with anger and confusion. He had very little memory of what had happened the previous night all he could remember was drinking, a lot.

"If I hadn't then who knows what would have happened to you, you might be dead right now, can you honestly say that you want that?" Draco demanded, angry at Harry's reaction. Only last night he had heard him utter the words 'I love you' and yet here he was this morning enraged at finding him in his bed.

"Maybe I do," Harry admitted, "Maybe that's all I want." Draco was taken aback by the other teens sudden honesty. Of course the boy-who-lived had survived an extraordinary amount in his life time but Draco had never considered the possibility that he truly wanted to end it all.

"I don't believe that you want that. You have so much to live for, your friends, the people you saved. You survived Harry, why would you want to end it all now, like this? Anything could have happened, you were almost raped, high on drugs and too drunk to remember."

"I wasn't supposed to survive," Harry snapped furiously. "I never wanted to survive."

"You can't mean that."

"But I do, I mean every word of it."

Draco didn't know what to say. He had sensed the dark mood that had shrouded the Gryffindor but to think that it was intense as this, the yearning for death, it was unthinkable. So he did the only thing that he could think of and he kissed him. Their lips met and tongues intertwined. Instinctively Harry submitted to Draco's dominance as the blonde took control. When he broke the kiss he was straddling the raven haired boy effectively pinning him in place.

"You listen to me you stubborn, handsome ignoramus of a man," Draco began as harry bucked his hips upwards uncertain if he just wanted more contact between the two of them or whether it was an attempt at freeing himself. "I'm in love with you. I don't care how much you fight it or deny it, you're the one I want. I love you."

"No you don't," Harry declared, "And even if you did it isn't me you love, it's the saviour, the hero. That isn't me."

"I saw you Harry, that night on the astronomy tower I saw the real you. That person sitting and drinking his depression was no hero or saviour, he wanted to take the cowards way out and I stopped you, I saved you and I'm here now, I want you, I want to be with you, I love you and you still won't accept that!"

"Because I'm not good for you, I'm not good for anyone."

"So what if you're not, you're the one I want. Surely I should be the one to decide if you're good for me or not."

"Why are you pressing this so much, what am I to you?"

"I care Harry, what more does there have to be?"

"You don't even know me," Harry said, he could feel himself faltering, wanting to give up, to surrender himself to Draco Malfoy who seemed to hold so much sway over him.

"Then let me in, let me get close."

Harry shook his head, "I can't," He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Draco demanded from him, almost shouting at him.

"Because I'm scared," Harry finally admitted,his own voice loud and frustrated, "I can't cope with any more people I love dying."


	7. Chapter 7

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Seven

"I'm not going anywhere Harry, the war's over. No one is going to kill me." Draco said, his legs still on either side of the Gryffindor's hips. His hands pinning the others the to bed so that he couldn't escape.

"Let me up Draco," Harry said, tears flooding down his cheeks.

"No."

"I'm not in the mood for this, let me up!" Harry raged but Draco remained firm and unmoving from his position of dominance.

"No," He repeated sternly, "Not until we talk."

"Just get off me, I can't talk to you when your on top of me like this, it's making me hard."

"I don't mind that, in fact I like you hard. You seem to be less frustratingly stubborn and unmanageable when you want nothing more than to be fucked. If this is the only way I can get through to you then so be it," Draco said, releasing Harry's wrists long to drag the tight black boxers down over tanned hips, exposing his solid erection. The blonde took it in both hands before Harry could issue any form of complaint.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a gasp of pleasure at the contact, he doubted he would ever get enough of Draco touching him.

"We're talking," The blonde replied with a wicked Slytherin smirk, "Last night …"

"What about it?"

"You said you loved me."

"I was drunk and high," Harry bit out as he attempted to buck his hips encouraging any movement but Draco resisted his attempts.

"Do you want me to touch you Harry, to pleasure you, make you come?" Draco asked almost tauntingly, the Gryffindor nodded frantically, "Then don't lie to me."

"I don't love, I can't," He screamed out insistently in frustration, Draco however was having none of it. He did however realise that this was the truth in Harry's mind, the saviour of the wizarding world had convinced himself of this so as a reward he moved his thumb so that it was rubbing small, delicate circles around the sensitive tip of Harry's cock.

"I think there's more to it than that though," Draco continued, never ceasing in his slight teasing touches that were clearly driving Harry to the brink of insanity.

"What do you want from me?" Harry screamed as he thrashed about in pleasure and frustration, "Do you want me to tell you that I'm scared? Well I am, I'm bloody terrified. If I love someone or even care about them they end up dead." Harry was writhing about, inching ever close to completion, with every truth he told Draco's speed increased slightly. "My parents, my godfather, Remus, Cedric, they're all dead because I loved them." At this admission Draco stopped, pleased that he and got his way but startled at the same time.

"You cared for Cedric?" He asked feeling slightly jealous about the now dead wizard.

"I loved him and Voldemort killed him!" Harry said as Draco resumed his pumping, hands moving rapidly up and down the stiff shaft of his erection making Harry write beneath him. With a final shudder and a gasp he came, spilling his seed over his stomach and Draco's.

"Fiend," Harry grumbled and Draco could only chuckle. "Now let me up."

"Not a chance love, we're not done." Harry could only gape at the blonde as he took Harry's still hard cock back in hand. "You told me last night that you loved me."

"That's not a question," Harry said defiantly as Draco began to gently stroke him again.

"True enough but is it enough to make you want to be with me? Forget love for the moment, I'm willing to start with friendship to start with but I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" Draco asked as he furiously worked at Harry's erection.

"Y-yes," He gasped in reply, "As long as we have this we can be whatever the hell you want." Harry jerked and shuddered as he came for the second time, his cock still sensitive from the first climax. "No more," He cried as the aftershocks of the orgasm rippled through him.

"Oh Harry love, I'm not even close to being finished with you yet," Draco said taking his wand from the nightstand and binding the Gryffindor's hands above his head, securing them to the bed so that he couldn't move. Harry looked instantly panicked as he fought to free himself. If he hadn't trusted Draco explicitly then he wouldn't have liked the feeling of being restrained and so vulnerable. He struggled against the bindings in an attempt to free himself but failed miserably.

Draco's hands began exploring the tanned torso that was beautifully defined from years of Quidditch practice and months of attempting to conquer Voldemort. Not a single mark marred his perfect skin.

"Draco," Harry gasped, his skin on fire as the tender touches ghosted against him. Every touch, every caress that Draco delivered was like a delicious torture as the blonde kissed his way down his body, distributing nibbles and nips, suckling and making his claim on the perfect body splayed helpless beneath him.

Unable to move he bucked his hips upwards, writhing beneath the Slytherin in intense pleasure. After two orgasms Harry was in overload, hardly able to breath as Draco progressed downwards. "Fuck!" Harry shouted as the blondes eager mouth suddenly devoured his erection to the hilt, his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip as he slid his lips up and down the shaft. The wet warmth and suction soon had Harry coming for the third time, this time into Draco's eager mouth, Harry's body trembling as the sensation of a third climax consumed his body entirely.

"Tell me about your life before Hogwarts," Draco requested as he drew level with Harry again, straddling him once more, licking his lips, a sight that turned the Gryffindor on instantly.

"There is nothing to tell," Harry said, his breathing uneven as he struggled to regain himself after three earth shattering orgasms.

"I don't believe that," Draco said, "Should we begin again or will you talk to me?" As he asked this he reached for the still exposed semi-hard cock of his lover. "I can keep this up all day sweetheart."

"No more," Harry pleaded, "I'll tell you but I want something in return."

"What do you want in return?" Draco asked warily.

"I want you to fuck me, I need to feel you inside me," Harry said, "And I don't want to be restrained while you do it, I want to be able to touch you."

Draco considered this for a moment, finally nodding his agreement, removing the bonds with a wave of his wand. "Tell me about your life before Hogwarts and I'll do whatever you want to you," Draco said, rolling off the still panting Gryffindor, lying beside him, looking at his bed ruffled hair and clouded emerald eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself. He had never told anyone the full extent of his suffering at the hands of the Dursley's. Not even Ron and Hermione knew everything. It was common knowledge that he'd been raised by muggles and kept unaware of his magical heritage. However there was so much more to it than that.

"My aunt and uncle never wanted me, they had their own spoilt son who they adored. I was an unwanted burden from the moment they found me on their doorstep," Harry began, Draco could see the pain on his mates face and knew that he was about to hear something he wouldn't like. Of course then he had asked Harry to talk about his childhood he had no idea how painful it would be for the raven haired teen to relive it. He, like everyone else, had been under the delusion that he had been a happy, spoilt child, unaware of who he was but never the less, doted upon as a saviour and hero should be. "For the first eleven years that I lived with them I slept in a small cupboard under the stairs."

Draco recoiled in horror, "They made you sleep in a cupboard?"

Harry nodded sadly, "They frequently told me how unwanted I was, unloved and a burden. They insisted that no one would ever want anything to do with me that I was freak that was good for nothing."

"No Harry, you're not!" Draco said, outraged at how the young teen had been treated as a child, unable to comprehend how anyone could treat another human being like that. He moved closer to his mate, wanting to hold him and to comfort him as he divulged his secrets.

"At school I had no friends," Harry went on, "they avoided me, all of them too scared of my cousin to talk to me. Even the teachers thought I was an odd child, troubled over the death of my parents and always acting out. At home I was made to cook and clean, which kept my aunt and uncle happy so I did it. If I kept them happy then they wouldn't beat me."

"They hit you?" Draco said in a saddened state of shock.

"Daily if the mood struck them, if I worked hard, didn't talk much and never asked questions then they'd just leave me be and even feed me. It was almost bearable on those days."

"But it stopped when you came to Hogwarts didn't it?" Draco asked hopefully but Harry shook his head.

"It got worse, I really was a freak in their eyes by then and they couldn't abide by that in their house. I had been given my own room after I went to Hogwarts but they still resented me for being alive. It was like I survived just to upset them," Harry said, struggling with himself for a moment before deciding that he had already gone this far in telling Draco so much that he may as well go the whole way. There was no use in hiding anything from him anymore. "The first time Ron saw my body one morning when we were getting ready for class he saw the scars and started asking questions that I couldn't bring myself to answer. Ever since I've been casting glamour charms on them so no one could see. I didn't want anyone asking questions or to know how damaged I was."

"Will you let me see?" Draco asked, "I'd like to if you'll let me."

Harry was hesitant but after a moment he reluctantly nodded. He didn't even reach for his wand, he didn't have to. With a wave of his hand the unmarred olive skin on his torso became blemished with hundreds of little white scars, some more prominent than others. With an intake of breath Draco began to study his mate, tracing the lines with the tip of his finger, making Harry shudder beneath his touch. Then taking Harry by surprise Draco began to kiss each one.

"Don't," Harry said, trying to push him away, "They're ugly, I'm ugly."

Furious, Draco took hold of Harry's wrists, rolling them over and pinning him to the bed once more. "Don't say that, you are beautiful and I'm going to prove it to you. Leave the concealments off, I'm going to show you how much I don't care about your scars. I'm not going to fuck you though, I want to make love to you. I want you to realise exactly how much you mean to me Harry potter, how much I love you."

"Draco…"

"No Harry, I don't want to hear any arguments." Draco insisted, "I understand you a little better now, your reluctance to feel anything, I want to show you that it can be better. I want to prove to you that not everybody leaves."

"You don't…"

"Hush Harry, please don't argue. I'm going to do whatever it takes. I'm going to make you say that you love me again and mean it when you are neither drunk nor high."

"And if I can't?"

"Then I'll keep trying, I won't go anywhere until you order me away. I need you Harry Potter, I won't survive without you." Draco only wished that harry could know how true this was but he couldn't. Not yet at least. Harry needed to love him before Draco revealed his secret. If he failed in gaining the love of the golden boy then his future was non-existent. His life depended entirely on the broken and damaged teenager before him. The poor boy had suffered so much in his life and all Draco wanted was to make him happy but first his boundaries needed to be broken down. That alone would be a challenge.

Harry, at Draco's first touch, submitted to him. His entire body was raw, his nerves aflame and the tip of his cock so sensitive that a single touch would have him explode and yet he still wanted nothing more than for Draco to touch him. He craved him more than he ever thought possible, something in his body screamed at him to be with Draco, the same part that pained him when they were apart.

Harry just couldn't explain the connection he felt. It was an entirely too intense feeling every time they came close to one another. Each touch set his skin ablaze with heat and desire, where nothing else mattered but the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Eight

"Tell me about Cedric," Draco requested as they lay in each other's arms in the aftermath of their love making. "You said that you loved him."

"I did, or at least I thought I did. I was fourteen and had just been forcibly signed up for the triwizard tournament. We helped each other through it."

"Did you sleep with him?" Draco asked knowing that he would eternally hate the dead teenager if he had taken his mates virginity.

"No, it didn't go as far as that, not before he died."

"Do you think it would have gone that far?"

"Are you jealous of him?" Harry asked astounded and deliberately not answering the question. Draco had the decency to look a little ashamed of this as he nodded.

"I guess I am. Was your first time when you and I…?" Now it was Harry's turn to blush and nod. "I never would have known, the night you came on to me on the astronomy tower I thought that you'd done it before."

"No, I wanted to with Cedric but we never found the right moment and then when he died and Voldemort came back, I pushed everyone away. I didn't want to ever feel that pain again."

"You never will if I can help it," Draco said holding him close. "Will you come back to Hogwarts with me, it doesn't have to be right away but I wanted to go and complete my studies in September, get my N.E.W.T's."

"I don't know if I can go back there." Harry admitted and Draco could understand that. Harry didn't have to worry about his future job prospects he knew all too well that the Ministry would snap him up as an Auror the second he turned eighteen. Draco however who bore the name of Malfoy that had such bad faith within the wizarding community now would have to earn everything he got now. He couldn't rely on his families connections because they were gone. He had the money of course but that wasn't enough, he wanted to work at the Ministry too and they wouldn't employ him unless he was above reproach.

"Tell me you'll at least think about it," Draco requested, lazily running his hands across olive skin that remained marred by his scars.

"Okay," Harry agreed, "I'll think about it."

With Harry's agreement to at least consider returning to school in September, Draco felt more at ease. He knew that Harry would get his dream job without his N.E.W.T's but if he took them anyway then they could spend the year together just studying and being in love before the reality of life took over.

"If you like we could just stay here for a while, enjoy ourselves. As long as you let me come with you when you want to go to the bars and clubs, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble again."

"You'd put up with me getting whatever this is out of my system, the drinking and the drugs?" Harry asked, fairly shocked that Draco was willing to do this for him.

"The drinking yes but no more drugs, that scared the shit out of me last night and I wouldn't want you sleeping with or kissing other men. I want you all to myself."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as he nuzzled into his neck.

"I thought that was very much implied when I said I didn't want any other man touching you and that I wanted you all to myself."

"Draco, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Who says you can't? I know we've got a long way to go but I'm asking you to try. If you need to drink and party all night that's fine, I'll be right by your side, taking care of you and keeping you out of trouble."

"And if I don't want to go back to school in September, what will happen then?"

"Whatever you want but we'll be together, now that I have you I'm not letting you go. I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you Harry."

"I never said you had me Dray. I'm still not sure I'll be able to do this, I never wanted to hurt you and I'm scared that I might."

""You already hurt me when you left after the first night after we slept together. I'd rather you try than just walk away."

"I'm sorry I hurt you when I left. I didn't think that it could mean that much to you."

"Did it mean nothing to you?" Draco asked, needing to know the answer.

"I thought that it wouldn't, that it would just be a one night thing but I found that it meant so much more. I can't even explain it well but it was as if I could feel our magic melding together."

"You felt that?" Draco asked, amazed. To his knowledge only the Veela were supposed to feel the bonding as it happened.

"Yeah and the pain I felt when we were apart, I still can't explain that one." Harry was confused and Draco couldn't blame him. He felt the same. The mate of any creature weren't supposed to share the instincts of the creature in question. The bond to the mate meant unconditional love, devotion and protection. The pain, the tracking and sensing of their magic bonding together was meant to be exclusively that of the creature.

However Harry Potter wasn't exactly any regular wizard. He was going to have to work out what was going on before he revealed his secret. He needed to be able to give Harry the answers he needed.

"Did you feel it too or am I just going completely crazy and imagining things?" Harry asked feeling as if he were going a little loopy.

"You weren't imagining things," Draco said with a small smile, stealing a kiss. Harry grinned back happily, he was beginning to think that he could maybe get used to having the older boy around. He certainly wasn't about to start complaining when they were having such mind blowing sex constantly.

"Do you want to go out tonight live?" Draco asked and Harry only shrugged, too content lying in his lovers arms to think of anything happening beyond that. "If you do then I want to take you for something to eat first. When's the last time you ate a decent meal?"

"I'm not sure really," Harry admitted a little sheepishly.

"Then we'll go out together. We can decide afterwards what we do for the rest of the evening." Draco was smiling at his mate, contented that he had him in his arms again and not resisting him.

"Dray," Harry murmured.

"Yes love?"

"I think I want to try. I can't make any promises and honestly I'm absolutely terrified that I'll end up hurting you or vice versa but I want to try."

"I'll take what I can get and besides, I don't care what it takes, I'll hear you tell me that you love me again."

HPDM

The two of them ended up in a classy cocktail bar that evening after a delicious Italian meal. The bar was less brash and far more classic that the club they had been in the previous evening. They were both relaxed in each other's company though both would have much preferred to be back in bed where they could have been more intimate. It had been a silent decision to leave the room they occupied and gain some knowledge of each other that didn't include a how to guide when it came to making the other come.

Harry was feeling the pull toward Draco and knew that if he could never admit to loving him then he could at least be happy with him. It felt so amazingly right being with him but he also sensed that there was something Draco wasn't telling him that have him a fair few reservations about any future their relationship could have.

He had been so honest, granted his honesty had been brought on under sexual duress but he had still divulged his soul, telling Draco things that he had never told anyone else. It pained him to think that there were still secrets and that was why he remained guarded.

The evening was progressing nicely, talking about superficial things, laughing and flirting. It wasn't until Draco went to fetch another round of drinks, their third, that things began to go wrong. Harry had remained seated at their table as they didn't want to lose it. Between the two of them the crowds were thick and they easily lost sight of each other.

"Hey gorgeous," A handsome brunette said, sliding into Draco's vacant seat.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked, eyeing the brunette carefully, unsure of who he was and aware that Draco would be back at any moment and would not appreciate finding another man in his chair.

"I'm heartbroken that you don't remember," The man said placing his hand on his heart and faking pain. "I'm David, we met last night."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember," Harry said apologetically truly not remembering that this was one of the two men who had tried to force him into having sex in a smoking courtyard the night before.

"Would you like a drink? Maybe we could try again for tonight. You seemed pretty up for it last night." The suggestiveness of David's tone made Harry blush scarlet. He had had no idea that his behaviour was so bad when he had been drinking.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated for the third time, trying to get his point across, "I don't think so. My boyfriend is getting me a drink. Maybe you should go before he gets back." He hoped that the other man who get the hint and leave as he was starting to make harry nervous.

"You weren't acting like you had a boyfriend last night babe, it can't be that serious, you were ready to jump into bed with me."

"I don't even remember last night, I think you should go," Harry said a little more forcefully. He'd only had a couple of drinks, he could easily take this prat on. He had taken out the darkest wizard known to the wizarding world. Granted he had left his wand at home tonight but he was still sure he would be able to take him, after all he was only a muggle.

"I'm not going anywhere gorgeous, something happened last night and we couldn't finish what we started."

"And now you never will," A possessive growl said from behind Harry, who turned to see a very pissed off Draco Malfoy facing David and looking as if the Avada Kedavra curse would be shot from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Nine

"Walk away," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, his tone full of warning. He placed the drinks he had been carrying on the table beside Harry, glaring at the intruder. He had felt Harry's nerves, his flare of panic. Knowing that something was wrong he'd grabbed their drinks and hurried back, fearful of the reason why his mate was feeling the way he was.

He'd been enraged to see one of the men who had been trying to take advantage of Harry's intoxicated state the night before. It made him furious to see him so close to his boyfriend yet again. He could at least take comfort in how uncomfortable Harry was looking as he faced him. Draco's blood began to boil and the Gryffindor could feel it.

The feeling of sensing someone else's emotions was strange. Harry could feel things that didn't correspond with his own mood. He had never felt such anger and it honestly scared him to feel it now, radiating from the Slytherin who proclaimed to love him.

"Don't be like that mate, we can always share him, whore like him would love it," David said with a suggestive smirk, having no clue that he was flirting with danger and not sensing the danger that he was in.

Harry knew that Draco was carrying his wand with him tonight, he had refused to leave without it. This was why what the blonde did next shocked Harry to the core. Draco raised his fist and in a blur of motion he punched David in the face. A sickening crunch signalled that Draco had broken the muggles nose. Blood was spurting everywhere as David screamed, clutching his broken nose, howling in agony.

"You can stay away from him," Draco growled, shaking his fist out. He had never punched anyone before. Two large surly bouncers were pushing themselves through the crowd towards them looking unhappy. Harry, sensing trouble, grabbed at Draco in a panic and apperated them away. He knew that Draco would have some bother with the muggle police if they stayed. He found himself unable to stomach the idea of the Slytherin sitting in a tiny police cell for the night and more importantly being without him for that length of time.

"Their disappearing act would no doubt raise alarm bells but Harry didn't care. As long as Draco was out of harms way he didn't care what he had to do. This protectiveness was strange, he didn't quite know where it had come from. All he could make sense of was the feeling that he didn't want anyone to hurt Draco and he would do anything to prevent it. The feeling was intensely strong in an almost suffocating way.

They had arrived back in Harry's room in the blink of an eye. Draco, who hadn't been expecting the sudden apparition, stumbled as they hit the ground. Harry had to steady him to stop him from falling.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked him, looking him over for injuries.

"Stop fussing, I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you," Harry said, taking Draco's hand and examining it. Aside from a couple of scrapes on his knuckles and redness from where the alabaster skin had made contact he seemed fine. Draco allowed Harry's concern to wash over him, the blonde watching his boyfriend intently, wondering if it was his eyes or whether Harry was actually glowing. It appeared that Harry had a yellow haze surrounding him, something he had never seen before.

Draco raised Harry's chin to stare at him and watched in amazement as flecks of orange, red and yellow faded from his eyes, returning them to the colour of sparkling emeralds. The haze around him was vanishing also. Their tempers were calmer now, being with each other a soothing influence on them both.

Draco knew that Veela traditionally had fair hair and slivery blue eyes, however when enraged or protecting their mate the eyes would glow a brilliant sapphire blue. The colour so similar to his own that nobody had really noticed when they had shifted a few shades. He had never heard of a creature with the colours that Harry exhibited.

Of course there was magical creature that would have been most akin to Harry but Draco had never heard of a wizard taking on it's properties before. Though, Draco reminded himself yet again, Harry was no ordinary wizard.

He was immensely powerful magically, emotionally and physically. He seemed to share their bond more equally than Draco had expected, which was strange within itself. The biggest indication however was of course that the boy had died twice and on both occasions he had been reborn stronger and more powerful.

Harry Potter was a Phoenix.

"When do you turn eighteen?" Draco asked suddenly, his mind whirling around at top speed as he processed his thoughts.

"July 31st, why do you ask?"

"That's the end of this month, not long at all," Draco said pondering this for a few long moments and not answering Harry's question. "Would you come back to Hogwarts with me tomorrow morning if I asked you to?"

Harry looked at Draco bewildered, he could feel the Slytherin's concern and he needed to know what was going on. "You're worried about something, I just can't figure out what. I'm not going anywhere until you can cut all this secretive crap and tell me what's going on."

"It's not safe for us to stay here anymore love and I will tell you everything you need to know and more, just please let me figure it all out first. Even if I wanted to explain it all to you right now I couldn't. At least I couldn't do it very well. I need you to trust me Harry, please tell me you can do that until we can figure this out."

"I need something from you, anything, just to keep me going," Harry said pleadingly.

"I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Is that not enough, just for the moment, until I can work out what's going on?" Draco too was pleading with his boyfriend, he knew that Harry needed answers but he couldn't give them to him, not yet at least.

"I know there is something more that you aren't telling me Dray, it hurts that you won't share it with me. Saying that you love me is all well and good but it doesn't' mean anything until you can back it up." Draco could feel the pain in Harry's chest, knew how much the secrets pained him and yet he still couldn't tell him. "I need some air," Harry finally declared after a few moments of silence. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Let me come with you," Draco urged, not wanting Harry to wander around alone this late at night, especially not after what had just happened at the bar.

"No, I need space. I'll come back here, I'll even go back to Hogwarts with you in the morning but right now I need some space from you," Harry said. He needed to catch his breath. Whenever he was with Draco he felt as if he were drowning in the intensity of it all. It seemed intent to suffocate him with the power of it.

The second Harry stepped out of the door pain pierced his heart at their separation. Ignoring it he stole off into the night feeling as if he had left his heart behind. Draco was left devastated at the rejection. Pain raged through his body making the Cruciatus curse feel like a pin prick. The agony ripped through him as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest and sobbing, willing his mate to come back to him.

HPDM

Unsure of where he was going Harry just walked. The pain never ceasing and the tears flowed freely with every step that he took. Devastation was the only word he could think of to explain how he was feeling. The night air was cool and refreshing against his tear stained face.

He just walked for what felt like hours and he never once stopped crying and wanting nothing more than to take Draco in his arms, hold him close and to love him.

Harry cursed himself. Had he really just thought that, did he really love Draco Malfoy when he had never wanted to love again? Was this persistent Slytherin going to be the reason he survived this time when he had no intention of ever being saved. He really did believe so.

Without conscious thought or making the decision he suddenly found himself back in his room. He had to blink a couple times before he realised what had happened and where he was. What shocked him back to life was the sight of Draco curled up in the foetal position on the floor, sobbing quietly.

Already the pain in Harry's chest was starting to fade with being in such close proximity to the Slytherin. Harry flung himself down and wrapped his arms around him. The warmth from their bodies began to come together as they lay side by side, curing each other from the heartache of their separation.

This was where they lay until they both succumbed to sleep, curling up together on the floor, holding one another and never wanting to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Ten

They woke from sleep with sunlight streaming through the curtains. Both of them were stiff and uncomfortable from spending a night asleep on the floor. Draco was the first to stir which instantly woke Harry.

"You came back," Draco said, his eyes read and puffy from crying all night. Looking at Harry as if he'd thought that he'd never see him again.

"Of course I did," Harry said, "I told you that I would."

"When you left, it seemed so final, you were angry and hurting. I thought you'd change your mind and disappear again."

"Honestly, I thought about it," Harry said, "But I couldn't leave again." Draco began to cry all over again, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he embraced Harry in utter relief. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked in astonishment, returning the desperate embrace.

"Because you came back."

HPDM

They didn't even take the time to shower that morning in their haste to leave. Draco had arrived with nothing so helped Harry gather and pack his belongings. He had hesitated when he had reached the pensive, asking Harry why he had taken it with him. Harry's response had been to shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, it reminded me of you … I guess I wanted a part of you with me."

Harry's words had touched him, clearly small and meaningful gifts meant a lot to him and Draco immediately made a mental note to think of something else to get him so he could treasure that too because that was clearly what he did with the pensive and every other object he'd brought with him, including the photo album of his parents and friends, the album that now included a picture of the two of them together.

Even though Harry couldn't say the words he was showing how he felt in other ways, subtle ways that Draco had missed before but he wouldn't miss again.

HPDM

They travelled back to Hogwarts by apparition hand in hand. Uncertainty had settled in Harry's belly at the prospect of returning to the wizarding world where everyone knew his name, knew what he had done. If Draco hadn't have been holding his hand then he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. They arrived in the village of Hogsmead in the late afternoon and walked to the school from there. The wards had been re-erected in their absence.

Several locals saw them and began whispering amongst themselves something that only caused Harry great irritation. He gripped Draco's hand tighter as they progressed towards the castle. To see Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world holding hands with Draco Malfoy, son of a known deatheater was enough to put the gossip mills into overdrive. The Prophet was going to have a field day with this.

Abandoning the hand holding after sensing how uneasy Harry was feeling Draco put his arm around the Gryffindor's waist, holding him close as they walked. Neither wanting to break the contact they shared nor caring who saw them or what they thought.

Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione were waiting for them but it soon became apparent that the two of them were the only ones left in the entire school. Minerva told them that people came and went, helping to rebuild the school brick by brick but no one tended to stay overnight aside from her.

Hermione had stayed behind just to see Harry as she had been concerned about him after he had run away from the castle without saying anything to her. As soon as she saw him she had flung her arms around him in a relieved bear hug. As she did Draco gave her a knowing look and shook his head. He needed her to know that he hadn't told Harry yet.

"Perhaps some tea is in order, the two of you look worn out," Minerva said ushering the three of them inside and through to the great hall which was looking closer to what Harry remembered from when he had seen it for the first time at the age of eleven.

He felt as if he were home. How stupid had he been to leave when all he'd ever wanted was right here and within his reach?

"Potter, have you thought anymore about what you're going to do next, you've already received an owl from the Ministry who thought you'd be here. I believe it is a job offer."

"I think I want to come back, earn my N.E.W.T's before I get a job. The ministry can wait another year," Harry said taking Draco by surprise.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful, Ron and I are coming back too!" Hermione squealed with girlish delight.

Draco still surprised by Harry's sudden decision had no words. He simply turned to his boyfriend and kissed him, taking the two females completely by surprise.

"Well," Minerva said as the two males parted, "I'm certain that this was not what the wizarding world was expecting from you Potter," She spoke fondly to him, like a mother and she smiled at the two of them in approval.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Prophet has been filled with news of your recent triumph, owls have been flooding in from your admirers, I imagine that close to all the witches in England are dying to jump into bed with you. There is heavy speculation about which beautiful witch you will marry and how many perfect Potter children there will be. They won't be expecting you to announce that you are seeing a young man."

"To be honest I don't really care what everyone thinks anymore. I defeated Voldemort for them, I think the least they can do is butt out of my love life."

"Good for you Potter, good for you," Minerva said with a smile, clearly approving of Harry's way of thinking. "You had better take good care of our boy Mr Malfoy," She warned giving Draco a reproachful stare.

"Oh I'm sure he will Professor," Hermione said knowingly looking between the two males smiling.

"Granger, a word in private if you don't mind," Draco demanded forcefully, standing up and heading for the entrance hall leaving Harry and Minerva alone to pour the tea.

"Oh this is so exciting, the two of you make such a cute couple," Hermione gushed feeling giddy.

"Yes, it's all so bloody perfect. I'm in love with someone who is too scared to love back and believes he isn't deserving of love," Draco said testily and Hermione flinched at his words.

"I knew emotionally he struggled but…"

"I'm dealing with it but it's taking time. I have another problem though, it's regarding Harry and I'm hoping you can help me with it."

"Of course, anything you need."

"I know all about Veela's obviously but I think Harry is something akin to a Phoenix. I've just never heard of anything like that before. I need you to look into it for me."

"Of course I will but why do you think this, I mean I've never seen anything from Harry that could suggest-"

"These things don't tend to reveal themselves until you're nearing your eighteenth birthday," Draco said cutting her off, "As I understand it Harry's is at the end of this month. During our time away I noticed red, orange and yellow flecks in his eyes and a yellow haze around him when he was upset, not to mention he's supposed to have died twice already and has been reborn stronger and more powerful," Draco hesitated trying to collect his thoughts so that he could tell Hermione everything he thought she might need to know. "Also he felt the bond connecting, he can sense my emotions and feels pain the same as me when we're apart. That isn't supposed to happen. Only the Veela is supposed to feel this, to give the mate the choice of walking away. Nothing about my bond with harry is going as I thought it would."

"It's okay, I'll look into it, I take harry knows nothing about this."

Draco shook his head, "I can't, not until I know all the facts and I need him to tell me that he loves me first. It may just be words for but him it'll be a big step to admit it out loud."

"I know that's the right thing to do but harry won't thank you for keeping things from him," Hermione said and Draco knew that she was right.

"I'm stuck here Granger, anything I do could be construed as the wrong thing. I'm doing what I believe to be the best thing. Harry is still reluctant to be in our relationship but last night he thought about leaving me again but he didn't, he came back. I was ready to die last night, to let him go but he came back in time to save me. That has to mean something."

"I think it means everything."

HPDM

Hermione went home to Ron that evening and Minerva retreated back to her rooms leaving Harry and Draco alone. When they had finally decided to go to bed they hadn't known where to go. It felt too strange being in either Gryffindor or Slytherin dormitories together and being apart wasn't an option so they decided to find somewhere that they could make their own.

They had an entire two months until school started and it would refreshing to have somewhere that belonged to just the two of them in that time allowing for some privacy. The only problem remained was where they could go. The room of requirement might have been the most obvious option but it was too well known about now and besides it had been destroyed in the great battle.

"I know a place," Draco said after much thought from both of them. "Come with me," the blonde lead his mate down into the dungeons and instead of veering toward the Slytherin common rooms he went towards the potions classroom before bypassing it completely, delving deeper into the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he allowed himself to be pulled along the dark passage way. Draco however didn't respond. Seconds later they came before a portrait of a grand, well dressed wizard who looked as Slytherin as it was possible to look.

"Hello Salazar," Draco greeted the elegant looking wizard who did not speak, instead Harry watched as he bowed his head and gave a tip of his hate. "You heard of my Godfather's death?"

"I did indeed, great wizard, great man," The portrait said, speaking in a long drawling voice that oozed superiority.

"Harry and I would like to take up residence here, in his rooms and set a new password. Would you be agreeable to this?"

Salazar considered this for a moment, before nodding his head. "It would be my pleasure," He said and the portrait swung open revealing a large space within.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Harry asked looking around slightly unsure of himself as they stepped inside.

"Severus was my Godfather, he always let me come here whenever I needed to talk."

"I wished that I had known him better, he was in love with my mother when they were at Hogwarts together. We both misunderstood each other."

Harry glanced around the room that was filled with dark woods and fabrics. Two high backed leather armchairs facing the fireplace, several bookcases lined the stone walls and a large mahogany four poster bed was pushed against one wall. It was very simple accommodation and it was so very much like Severus had appeared to be, dignified and distinguished.

The grate was consumed by a roaring fire as if the house elves had known that they would be here. The bed was made up with cream cotton sheets and looked most welcoming to them. It was getting late and both of them were tired however they needed showers as they had foregone them that morning.

There was a door to the left of the bed which was open to reveal the bathroom, this was where the two teenagers went, discarding their clothes along the way. The water of the shower instantly warm as they stepped beneath the spray together. They couldn't stop touching each other, as if losing the contact would somehow break them. Tender touches and gentle kisses as they caressed one another, they clung to each other with desperation never wanting to let go.

Neither could tell but both were crying silently to themselves as they tried to enjoy their moment together but they both felt saddened somehow. It was as if being together like this just wasn't enough somehow that they were missing something vital but for the moment this would have to do.


	11. Chapter 11

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Eleven

The morning dawned bright and cheery, shinning even through the depths of the lake murky lake to reach the underwater windows of the bedroom that Harry and Draco shared. The two teenagers were as naked as the day they were born, opposites in every way possible but irreversibly in love. Their limbs tangled together, the older of the two curled around the other, protecting him even in sleep. They would have slept on peacefully like this had it not been for a loud bellowing voice rudely awakening them from their peaceful slumber.

"Professor, I've found them!" Both Draco and Harry almost fell out of bed, their nerves in tatters at Ron's loud shouting.

"For fuck sake Weasley, what the hell!" Draco shouted at the intrusion. Harry blinked, somewhat bemused and looking adorably startled as he fumbled to find his glasses. He was all too accustomed to Ron's unique wake up calls after sharing a dormitory with him for the past six years.

"Potter, Malfoy, there you are," Minerva said entering their room looking very business-like before recoiling in horror at the sight of the two young boys so scantily dressed. Draco was beginning to get increasingly more annoyed the more people entered their personal space. He threw a blanket over Harry, wanting to protect his mate from being too vulnerable, even to these people who were his friends. Upon Draco's request Harry would remove the glamour charms the covered his body when they were alone and he didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable about them until he was ready to openly talk about how he had received them.

"What do you want?" Draco scowled as Hermione now entered the room. He was cursing his own stupidity for being careless enough not to set the password before they had fallen asleep. They had been so wrapped up in the intensity of each other last night that it had completely slipped his mind and this was the result of that lapse in his memory.

"We were concerned when both Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitory's were empty. What on earth are you doing in here?" Minerva asked, averting her eyes as Draco reached for his boxers, pulling them on.

Harry remained in bed, blankets strewn across his naked body as he sleepily tried to take everything in when his dreams were trying to reclaim him. He had been having such nice dreams too. He had and Draco had been flying, playing Quidditch, they had been so in love.

"We thought that you might have left again," Hermione said to the clearly disgruntled Draco Malfoy who sat on the edge of the bed only in his underwear as he tried desperately to keep his temper in check.

"Well clearly we've not gone anywhere, now will you kindly leave us be," Draco hissed dangerously.

"Breakfast will be over in fifteen minutes and then we will expect you in the courtyard, there is work to be done," Minerva said sternly.

"Fine," Draco growled, as the headmistress ushered Ron and Hermione out of the room leaving Harry and Draco in peace. "Bloody idiots," The blonde muttered to himself as he turned back to Harry who miraculously was still half asleep.

"Come back to bed," Harry murmured trying to pull his boyfriend on top of him.

"Don't tempt me love, you heard McGonagall, we have work to do," Draco said placing a soft kiss to Harry's temple before rolling him unceremoniously out of bed and on to the floor.

"That hurt you berk," Harry grumbled picking himself up off the floor.

Draco took in the slight of his boyfriend, stood in all his glory, morning erection un-miss able, drinking him in with lustful eyes. "Damn it Harry put some clothes on before I forcibly drag you back to bed and fuck you senseless."

"Spoil sport," Harry said grinning with mischief.

HPDM

The two of them barely made it up to the great hall to grab a couple slices of toast before hurrying out to the court yard where a large group of witches and wizards stood, wands at the ready to help continue to re-build the school. Hermione was absent which Draco hoped meant she was doing the research that he'd asked of her.

After their rather rude awakening Draco wasn't in the best of moods. Harry seemed to be enjoying his grumpiness a little too much, calling him cute and ruffling his hair which only resulted in a few stern glares from the Veela that only made Harry chuckle.

Their antics carrying on so much that they resulted in Draco playfully tackling Harry to the floor and tickling him which only resulted in Minerva separating them into different groups so more work would get done. Neither had been thrilled at this suggestion but when they'd protested Minerva had stood firm and Draco made a mental note to have a word with her about not letting them be together. His separation from Harry did little to improve his mood.

However what infuriated the Slytherin more was the fact that Harry had been put in the same group as Ginny Weasley who seemed intent on making innocent doe eyes as Harry, subtly flirting with him. Draco fell in love with his mate all over again when he realised how clueless he was but it didn't lessen the urge Draco felt to punch the offending Weasley in the face for daring to make advances on a boy he had already claimed.

At lunch he decided to do something about it. The four tables had been cleared in the great hall and one larger one had been put in, in its place so that they would all sit together. He wanted to make a spectacle of their relationship and therefore make it very clear in everyone's mind to whom Harry belonged.

As they all took their seats, famished and ready for sustenance after a long morning of hard work, Draco pulled Harry from the seat next to him and on to his lap, holding him there and kissing him. Harry had turned a rather beautiful deep fuchsia at the rather intimate public display of affection however he hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing back.

"Malfoy, Potter, a word," Minerva snapped at the two of them before they could start their meal, Harry still on Draco's lap.

The headmistress ushered them into a private room off the great hall looking stern as she faced the two of them clearly unhappy. "I realise the two the two of you are together and I fully support that but I cannot abide by this constant need to be touching one another in public nor can I permit for the two of you to share Severus' old quarters. If you wish to live together outside of the castle then that is none of my concern but it cannot continue here." Harry looked utterly ashamed of himself whereas Draco looked more pissed off than ever.

"You go and get something to eat love, I just need a quick word with Professor McGonagall in private," He said speaking softly and sweetly to his Gryffindor.

Apprehensively Harry nodded, "Play nice Dray," he said giving his boyfriend a knowing look before leaving.

When Harry had left, closing the door behind him Draco turned to the headmistress looking disgruntled but determined to keep calm. "I understand your concerns Professor but we won't be separated, by wizarding law you cannot keep us apart."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I came into my Veela inheritance last month on my eighteenth birthday. Harry is my mate, though he isn't aware of this fact yet. I have preferred to court him first, allowing him to make the decision for him rather than doing what he thinks is the right thing to do. He's so damn noble he would have been with me just to save my life. I'm sure you can understand the potential dangers that come with separating a Veela from their mate." Minerva nodded at this, she wasn't well versed but she at lease knew the basics of it. "It took all my self-control not to seriously maim Ginny Weasley this morning with all the flirting she was doing. I was merely stating my claim at the table."

"I had no idea that Veela heritage ran in the Malfoy family," Minerva said astonished at this information, trying to digest the fact that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world had become someone's mate. Life couldn't ever be easy for the boy-who-lived.

"It isn't widely known, you are aware of how much my father prided the family name on being a pure blood wizarding line."

"I am very well aware," She said somewhat stiffly.

"I hope that you can agree with me when I say that the best place for Harry to be right now is here, away from the prying eyes of the media," She nodded her agreement, she had had several reporters sniffing around already and she wanted to protect Potter as much as Malfoy did. "Then we will stay here in Severus' old quarters until term resumes, we will then of course go back to residing in our respective dormitories. Our relationship should be on more solid ground by then."

She nodded, "Be well aware Mr Malfoy, Veela or not if you hurt Harry in anyway then there will be hell to pay."

"I'm aware Professor," Draco confirmed before bidding her farewell and returning to lunch, sitting closely beside his mate, one arm around his waist possessively as Harry read a letter from the Ministry.

"They want me to work as an Auror, to start right away at level three or if I chose to complete my N.E.W.T's first then I'll start immediately upon my graduation as a level five Auror," Harry said in amazement. There were seven level's within the Ministry for Auror's and Draco knew it took a life time of work to build up your career and become powerful enough and feared enough to reach the top.

"Wow," Draco said impressed, "That is one hell of a job offer."

"I've always wanted to be an Auror," Harry said, handing the letter to Draco for inspection. "I guess I'll accept for after graduation."

Draco wasn't thrilled with the idea that his mate would be running around after dark wizards putting himself in danger however he was torn between protecting him and making him happy. "It's a fantastic opportunity love," Draco said handing the letter back, "I'm proud of you for this."

HPDM

After lunch, work resumed on the castle until nightfall. Draco and Harry now in the same group and away from Ginny. By twilight the volunteers who had been helping to rebuild the school were starting to head home. As Harry and Draco were about to head down into the dungeons, wanting to spend some time alone, just the two of them, Hermione called Draco back.

"You go ahead," He said to his mate, "This won't take too long, just don't start your shower without me."

Bewildered about why Hermione and Draco could need to talk to each other so much, he nodded and carried on down to their room. He was curious but he needed to trust them both, if he couldn't then there was no hope for him.

"I've been researching all day," She said as he grabbed her and manhandled the witch into a nearby room so that they could talk privately.

"And what have you found?"

"There was a race of witches and wizards a long time ago known for having the abilities of the Phoenix, their wands all had the cores of them only making them more powerful. The last known wizard to have any of the traits or abilities was Godric Gryffindor. Harry is a direct decent of him, it must have reawakened in him when he died the second time. It's the only way to explain everything that you told me."

"And do these wizards with Phoenix traits have soul mates like other creatures?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned that Harry would awaken on his eighteenth birthday and have the urge to go and mate with someone who wasn't him.

"No, it doesn't appear so, Godric Gryffindor had three wives over the course of his life time. Its Harry's added power that makes him aware of the Veela bond that you share, not his own instincts as a Phoenix." Hermione said, "Are you going to tell him?"

"That depends, will it become more evident on his birthday?" Draco asked her and she looked a little sad at this.

"Yes, from what you've told me that you've seen, they're only the warning signs. There is a lot more to it. He'll be possessive of you, they're extremely loyal creatures and of course strong, emotionally, physically, he'll see his power increase but to what extent I don't know. There is also a mention of having control of fire but Godric never spoke about it so there isn't much written, the Phoenix's were very secretive."

"I suppose I had better tell him something. I just wish we could have waited a while longer, he's already coping with so much."


	12. Chapter 12

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Twelve

Their days continued this way throughout July. The castle steadily being rebuilt but the hundreds of witches and wizards that turned up on a daily basis to help. Harry and Draco remained content and happy within their bubble of a relationship. They had kept the press at bay so their relationship wasn't yet public knowledge. Draco also hadn't yet divulged Harry's Phoenix or his own Veela heritage having never found the right moment and he was steadily running out of time.

Ginny had not reappeared since Draco had publically stated his claim over Harry in the great hall, though the rest of the Weasley clan were a constant presence at the castle along with Hermione. As they neared the end of July the castle had almost been restored back to its former glory and those closest to Harry were planning him an extraordinary birthday event to celebrate his eighteenth.

Draco had been made aware of the plans and they had included him on all of the decision making which he had appreciated. It was also his responsibility to keep the party secret so that Harry would be pleasantly surprised. The Slytherin however had his reservations, he wasn't entirely convinced that a surprise birthday party was what Harry wanted or needed. The Gryffindor seemed more content to be alone with a book in front of the roaring fire than in a room crowded with people, the latter of which always seemed to make him uncomfortable.

However Molly Weasley had dismissed Draco's concerns and proceeded with planning the party anyway. The blonde got the impression that it was more for her and everyone else than for Harry's benefit. He couldn't blame them for wanting to celebrate the birth of their hero, after all he had saved them all. They would be eternally grateful to him but they didn't understand how fragile the boy still was.

On the eve of Harry's birthday Draco found himself feeling edgy and nervous. Time was up, it was now or never. Harry still hadn't declared his love verbally to Draco but the blonde couldn't be patient anymore. It would be tonight that would make them or break them.

The Gryffindor was curled up in the high backed dark leather armchair, a book in his lap and the fire roaring beautifully in the hearth. It was a picture of beauty and perfection to Draco's eyes. It seemed like a shame to shatter such contentment and yet he didn't have a choice as there was only hours left.

"Love," Draco began kneeling before his boyfriend. Harry looked up, closing his book and smiling at his lover.

"You're nervous," He said picking up on his emotions again.

"Yes," Draco admitted, there was no point denying it, they had a direct line to each other's emotions. "We have to talk about something."

Instantly Harry became worried and scared, a feeling that made Draco's heart bleed at causing such feelings. "You don't have to be worried love, it's about how we know what each other are feeling, the pain we experience when we're separated. I think I can explain it now. You've been so patient waiting for me to tell you, I was hoping that you would have told me that you loved me before I told you but I realise that that is going to take more time than we have for this."

"I told you when I agreed to try that I might not be ever to say-"

"I know," Draco said cutting him off, "That isn't want we need to talk about love, I can wait for that, what we need to talk about can't wait anymore." Harry was looking increasingly more concerned as Draco spoke.

"Now you're scaring me," Harry said, fear clouding his emerald orbs as he watched his boyfriend.

"I don't mean to scare you and I'm sorry. The thing that I wanted to tell you that night on the astronomy tower is so complicated but it doesn't change anything between us, I still love you and I always will."

"Just tell me Dray, please," Harry pleaded.

"I'm a Veela," Draco said quietly.

"I don't understand," Harry said with confusion.

"It's a part of my family history, my father was one also. It just means that when we turn eighteen we have an overwhelming urge to find our mate. Each Veela has a mate they are destined to be with, no one else will ever compare to them. I went looking for my mate the night the battle ended and I found you and I loved you then like I always will."

"That's why we can sense each other's emotions and feel pain when we're separated?" Harry asked slightly bewildered.

"That is part of the reason, there is more to this, are you ready to hear it?" Draco asked, not wanting to overload Harry with information too quickly. He nodded his head silently, finding it hard to form words. "We bonded the night we slept together, that was why I was able to find you when you left. What mystified me is that you can feel my emotions and the pain, that was never supposed to happen."

"So once again I'm a complete freak?"

"No," Draco said instantly, "Just like I inherited my Veela inheritance from my family you are due to inherit certain things too, as soon as you turn eighteen."

"Me? Am I a Veela too?"

"No love, it took me a long time to work it out and I had to have Granger's help to do it but she discovered that Godric Gryffindor was the last of a line of unique and powerful wizards that had the traits of a Phoenix. I think that by dying and being reborn just like the Phoenix you awakened a dormant gene that otherwise would never had presented itself. It's because of how unique you are that our bond is different than that of other Veela's and their mates."

"You included Hermione in this before me, who else knows?"

"Just Professor McGonagall, I had to tell her so she wouldn't separate us, I needed her to understand why we needed to stay together in these rooms."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Harry asked feeling wounded that Draco hadn't just come and talk to him in the first place, he would have done the right thing.

"I didn't want to be an obligation. I wanted us to be together first without there being anything in it other than just wanting to be with one another. It's the reason I didn't want us to sleep together until we were a couple. I needed you to see us as more than a one night thing."

"I think I need to get some air," Harry declared putting his book down in a state of shock.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "I need to wrap my head around his. I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now and I need to process it."

"Harry, love, please don't run, I'm begging you."

"Dray … I'm not going anywhere. Just give me some time, this is huge and you've known about it for months, Hermione knows about it, Professor McGonagall knew before me even. I can't just be okay with this in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, okay," Draco said feeling hurt at the rejection. He could feel Harry's confusion and frustration, he also felt his own brand of pain at having something so huge concealed from him for so long by people he cared for. He had known that there was something that Draco was keeping from him and this was it. He had wanted to know and now he did and he had to deal with it.

He walked out of their rooms leaving Draco behind with only a promise that he wouldn't run. He couldn't lie to himself, the thought to leave did cross his mind but he had to stop running. Hogwarts was his home, this was where he belonged. He needed to get a grip and fix things instead of running from the issues he had.

He ambled down to the lake which was dark and placid, reflecting the starts in the sky above. Everything Draco had said whirling around in his mind. Would his life ever stop throwing him curve balls? He had just started believing that he could live a normal life for a change but oh no, that couldn't happen because he was Harry Potter, the fucking boy-who-lived. He couldn't have a normal relationship, of course not, that was just too simple.

He hadn't even realised that he had tears streaming down his cheeks as all of this raced through his mind. Did he want this? He wasn't sure that he did but could he face the thought of living a life without Draco in it? He didn't think so.

There was no denying to himself that he was completely enthralled with the teen, Draco Malfoy had gotten under his skin completely. He had been working up to telling him how he felt but it had been difficult when he had known that the Slytherin was keeping secrets and now harry knew why he had been.

Harry sat down at the edge of the lake, staring out over its still surface trying to make sense of everything. He was turning eighteen tomorrow, his Phoenix heritage would be coming into effect according to Draco and he didn't even know what that meant. He wished desperately that Dumbledore was still alive or Sirius so that he could have someone to talk to about this, someone who hadn't been involved in keeping such a big secret from him.

He stayed there lost in his thoughts for hours, the night had long grown cold and the clock ticked ever closer to midnight. His skin cold to the touch, his body shivering but still he remained sitting, not wanting to go back to Draco just yet. There was a definite pain in his chest at being so far away from the blonde, Harry could also feel the concern that radiated from him but he didn't care.

Draco would know not to come looking for him right now if he had any sense, if their connection was as strong as he said then he would feel how confused and lonely he was feeling, how much he didn't want company, just time to work out how he was feeling.

There was a loud crack behind him making Harry jump, when he turned a small house elf was stood there trembling before him. "Mr Harry Potter Sir, Mister Draco Malfoy has asked me to bring you this," The elf said handing over a thick woollen blanket and a flask that was hot to the touch as Harry accepted it.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Can you tell him that and also that I appreciate it."

"Yes Mr Harry Potter Sir." The elf squeaked before disappearing with another loud crack leaving Harry in the silence of the night time. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders grateful for the warmth and opened the flask that was filled with steaming hot tea. If he had ever doubted how he felt this act of kindness from him made it all too clear.

Harry knew for certain that he couldn't leave Draco, he'd been right when he said that the secret he had been concealing didn't change anything between them. However what concerned the Gryffindor was that come the stroke of midnight something would change, he would change. He was going to change and he had no idea what those changes would entail.

That was when the clock began to strike the first of twelve chimes telling him that it was now officially his eighteenth birthday.


	13. Chapter 13

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Thirteen** (Just one more after this and then the Sequel!) **

Harry's heart leapt at the sudden sound of the chimes, beating furiously with uncertainty and nerves. He was officially eighteen years old and a Phoenix. Apparently. But he didn't feel any different. Maybe Draco was wrong, maybe he wasn't a Phoenix? If Harry had had a mirror however then he would have seen the green completely disappear to be replaced with orange, red and yellow, as if his eyes were the colour of fire itself. His fingers began to tingle and panic began to well up inside of him. Looking down at the palm of his hands he saw a yellow haze surrounding them.

"Draco…" Harry gasped as his skin began to prickle and he felt himself growing hot. He fell to his knees gasping for breath as heat enveloped him. So close to the water of the lake that he caught his reflection in the surface of the water, upon seeing his eyes he started scrambling backwards to get away from the alien reflection that he saw there.

His arms gave way and he fell on to his back on the cool damp grass, staring up at the sky, breathing heavily and suddenly unable to move as he sweltered in his own heat. He could hardly breathe as he lay there and he found himself thinking of only one person.

HPDM

Draco had been hovering in the entrance hall debating about whether or not he go and see Harry when the chimes began to ring declaring it was midnight. If it was going to happen then now was the time. The blonde hesitated however, he monitored any emotions that he was feeling from his mate, waiting till the right moment to go to him. He didn't want to find that he was unwanted.

It was when the panic began to build that Draco started running to get to Harry. He could sense the Gryffindor's longing to have him there, the panic over what was happening and the overwhelming fear. He didn't stop running until he reached him, finding him unconscious on the ground, a yellow haze seemingly humming around him.

"Harry," He cried out, throwing himself to the floor beside Harry but as he went to touch him he had to quickly withdraw his hand at the heat that radiated from the Gryffindor. Fearing what would happen if he tried to move him Draco lay beside him and just watched silently pleading that Harry would make it through the night.

HPDM

"Professor, they're by the lake," Hermione shouted. The search for the two teenagers had been going since it had been noted that their quarters were empty and looked as if they hadn't been slept in all night. Panic had of course erupted and a fully blown search had ensued ending when Hermione noticed two figures lying down by the lake.

Harry and Draco lay cold and motionless, their hands joined, neither stirred as half a dozen people charged towards them. Madam Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells over the two of them and declared them both fit and well.

"It's amazing," Poppy said looking them both over, "They appear to have been out here all night, I would have expected them to be cold and in need of potions to ensure they didn't catch pneumonia and yet they are both quite warm."

"Why do you think they're out here?" Minerva asked no one in particular as Poppy began to rouse the two sleeping teens.

Hermione had a good idea, out of all them she knew the truth about Harry. It would have happened last night and she thought it sweet that even unconscious and unaware Harry had reached out to Draco and kept him warmth. Phoenix's after all were known for their relationship with fire.

"I'm just glad they're both dressed," Ron said in relief.

"What happened, where am I?" Harry asked feeling fuzzy and uncertain of what was doing on. His memories returning slowly to him.

"Easy my boy, you're at the lake at Hogwarts, you've been unconscious for a while." Poppy said as he tried to sit himself up.

Then a sudden wave of awareness went through him making him start to panic, looking around frantically. "Where's Draco, is he okay?"

"Amazingly you're both okay," The medi-witch sad with disapproval, "What on earth were the two of you doing out here all night, you could have caught your death!" She asked and everyone else looked on, listening curiously. She had moved slightly to reveal that Draco was by his side but still not moving if only to keep Harry more at ease.

"I'm not sure," Harry lied as he remembered everything but was just overly aware of how many people were surrounding him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's just unconscious right now," Poppy said as she watched in amazement as Harry, disregarding his own welfare and moving closer to the blonde, enveloping him in his arms. It took a matter of seconds before Draco awoke from the contact between the two of them.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it," The medi-witch said in awe, standing up and backing away from the teens to give them some space. "It's as if they're reacting to each other."

"Well Potter has never been a regular wizard but this is extraordinary," Minerva agreed, absolutely bewildered.

"Perhaps we should give them some space," Hermione said, "They're clearly alright and should probably go up to the castle and rest."

"Harry, are you okay …you were-"

"Hush, it's okay, we're both okay," Harry said and he knew his words were the truth. He could feel it inside him. Even though he hadn't entirely forgiven Draco for concealing something so huge from him for so long but he knew that they were meant to be together.

"Potter, Malfoy, you are excused from the work around the castle today, go and rest in your rooms." Then after a moment of hesitation Minerva added, "Oh and Potter, happy birthday."

HPDM

Harry was relieved to be excused from the hard work of rebuilding the castle today. He needed time to adjust. He felt different. Before he had been filled with feelings of uncertainty, doubt and so many insecurities that he couldn't have listed them all but now he felt powerful, confident and as if he belonged. The sense of belonging had never been a apart of him before but now he knew that without a doubt that this was where he belonged. Not at Hogwarts but with Draco. Where the gorgeous blonde Slytherin was, that was where he belonged.

However he didn't want to voice these emotions too quickly, Draco after all had been waiting to hear those words for so long now that he wanted to say them when the moment was right. He wanted to make it special and memorable.

As soon as the two of them reached their room Draco whisked Harry into the shower, determined to make the Gryffindor's birthday a special one. With the water streaming down upon them and their rooms securely locked, Draco went down on his knees, taking Harry into his mouth. The raven haired teen cried out with pleasure as the Slytherin's delightful tongue swirled seductively around the tip of his erect cock. The blonde took him to the jilt, enjoying every long thick inch of it. He only ceased when Harry had emptied himself into the others willing, eager mouth.

When Harry went to go and return the favour Draco stopped him, shaking his head. "Today is your birthday, today I'm at your service." Harry grinned like an idiot, kissing his boyfriend furiously as the hot water cascaded down around them.

Once finished in the shower they lazily made their way to the bed where they made love to one another at length, taking their time, mapping out each other's bodies with their tongues. Sated and happy they lay naked in bed just touching each other, content to just be with one another.

"Are we okay?" Draco asked as they lay there.

"I think that after three mind blowing orgasms each we're more than just okay," Harry teased him.

"I mean about the other stuff," Draco said.

"Just don't keep something like that from me again and we'll be fine," Harry said stroking his lovers hair fondly.

"Well, in the interests of full disclosure and you not hating me, I have to tell you that your friends have organised a surprise party for you tonight."

Harry groaned, "If I have to suffer through a party tonight then you're going to be suffering right along with me."

"Agreed," Draco said, "Oh, here, I got you a present."

"You didn't have to do that, what you do with your tongue is enough of a present for me," Harry said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"You're not half bad yourself," Draco said as he handed over a beautifully wrapped gift box. He was immensely enjoying this new found Harry. Before even discarding with the silver and green wrapping paper Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you," He said.

"Open it," Draco urged nervously. Sensing how anxious he was Harry did as he was told. Within the box was a plain silver locket engraved with the Malfoy family crest. It looked to be twice as old as Hogwarts. It certainly seemed to be a family heirloom.

"I can't accept this Dray, it belongs to your family."

"You are my family now Harry and besides my dad gave it to me with his blessings on our relationship. He wanted to wave a white flag I guess but I've added a little something extra to it since he gave it to me. Whenever you wear it, it'll lessen the pain when we're apart. It'll still be there but it'll be more like a dull ache."

"But we're not going to be apart," Harry said flatly.

"When the new school term starts we might have a few separate classes and we'll have to sleep separately in our respective dormitories because the new potions master will need these rooms. It'll help us adjust, we'll still be able to sense each other through, nothing else will change and anyway, it'll be something to remind you of me."

"I don't need a reminder, you're right here," Harry said stealing a kiss.

"And I always will be," Draco replied, "Will you wear it for me tonight?"

"Of course."

HPDM

They dressed together, both picking out short sleeved shirts that matched their eyes. Both wore washed out jeans to keep things casual because after all Harry wasn't supposed to know what was happening.

"Are you ready for this love?" Draco asked drawing Harry into his embrace, holding him.

"As I'll ever be," Harry said with a sigh. He was really dreading this evening with a passion. He thought that by now his friends would have realised how much he hated large gatherings and anything centred around him. This was a horrid combination of the two.


	14. Chapter 14

My Veela boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_The battle is over and Voldemort is gone. Harry is struggling to find a place for himself in the world now that his duty is done. Draco wants to offer him just that but Harry is resistant, wanting to find himself before he can give himself entirely to Draco who has a secret to share with the reluctant Gryffindor. Veela Draco! DRARRY!_

Chapter Fourteen

Harry and Draco went up to the great hall hand in hand, making slow progress as they went. Harry didn't know what to expect as Draco had very much taken a back seat in the planning. He wasn't too clear on any of it seeing as he hadn't agreed that throwing the party was the best idea.

What they found when they arrived was a crowd of people larger than either of them had expected. Draco had just thought that close friends would be joining them but the Weasley's had invited everyone Harry had ever known.

The great hall was filled with people, all of them grinning and cheering as they entered. Balloons flew all over the place, confetti sprinkled endlessly from the enchanted ceiling. The house tables were gone making way for a raised stage area where a band was setting up, a buffet table against one wall with all of Harry's favourite foods and an expansive dance floor. Neither teen could believe their eyes at the sight of so many people gathered to see one person.

Draco needed not to have worried about Harry not acting surprised because he truly was even though the party itself had not been the cause. Draco knew Harry well enough to know that this evening was going to be a torturous affair for him.

Keeping Draco close to his side he did what was expected, as always, greeting each and every person who came to talk to him, shaking countless hands and smiling a false smile that never once faltered.

"You told him, didn't you," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.

"Of course I did," Draco whispered back, "I couldn't let him walk in here without a clue."

"How is he, after last night?" Hermione asked as Draco watched Harry, unsure of how he coped with all the attention and admiration that he hated so much.

"He seems different but better, it's a good change. Whatever happened last night it's done wonders for him. I don't remember much, I know he left after I told him about me being a Veela and him a Phoenix. I know that when the clock started to chime midnight I went to find him and when I did he was hot, too hot to even touch. After that everything just folds into darkness."

"I've heard mentions of the transformation but nothing specific. I think that is what is meant to happen. I can always look into it further if you'd like."

"No, it's okay, Harry seems fine and you have your own relationship with Weasley, who looks to be getting a little jealous that you're talking to me."

Hermione looked over at Ron who was glaring in their direction and she chuckled. "Don't worry, he knows full well who you're interested in, Ginny hasn't shut up about it. She keeps going on and on about she was meant to be the one to end up with harry, not you. She's a little bitter about it. Don't mind Ron, he'll get over it." She said and at that she went to join him, taking his hand in her own.

Scanning the crowd Draco noticed that Ginny Weasley had had the audacity to show up, wearing a dress that was so low cut it reached her navel and the skirt so short it barely covered her thighs. Any male not related to her was staring at all the flesh that was on show. Draco knew that she was putting on a show for Harry and he didn't like it one bit.

While his mate was distracted he worked his way over to her, intending to have a quite word in her ear, warning her off. However as he reached her she turned to him and smiled, "I thought you would come and talk to me," She said.

"I'm warning you Weasley, you steer well clear of Harry. I don't play nice with others and I'm not one to share what's mine."

"You talk about him like he's your property, it's disgusting, I don't think you love him at all, you only want him to keep yourself out of prison. A status symbol and nothing more, at least I love him."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way and keep away from Harry. You don't want to start messing with me little girl because you will live to regret it."

"Oh believe me when I say, the game is on."

"Harry isn't a prize you can win away from me, we're together, I spent all day fucking him senseless, you have no idea what you're messing with."

"We'll see," She said with a beautiful smile, "What you have won't last. The wizarding world needs their hero to have a respectable relationship with a respectable girl, not the son of a deatheater. You're scum Malfoy, your family name is worth nothing and your money won't count for anything. Harry will see sense when the press gets wind of you and he'll leave you in a heartbeat."

Draco was fuming at this point and Harry, having sensed his rage, had come over and taken his hand within his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "Hey Ginny, you keeping my boyfriend company while I'm preoccupied?" Harry asked, smiling sweetly at her, unsure what had passed between the two of them that could have made Draco so upset.

"You could say that," She said smiling back. "We really must have a dance Harry, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't get to dance with the birthday boy."

"Maybe later Ginny, I think Draco and I are going to get something to eat before we start dancing," Harry said dismissively, the Weird Sister's had just started playing their first song, filling the great hall with music. Harry vaguely wondered how they had managed to get such a famous band to play at a private party at Hogwarts, he didn't like to think they were here just because of him but he knew they probably were.

Harry and Draco made their way to the buffet table hand in hand, Draco still fuming. The Gryffindor had never noticed before how blue Draco's eyes became when he was upset, it was a truly awe inspiring sight to behold. "You need to calm down Dray," Harry warned, "Your eyes have gone bright blue!"

"I'll be okay love, go and enjoy yourself, talk to your friends."

"No deal, you promised me remember, if I had to suffer through this party then you did as well, right by my side."

"I suppose I did agree to that didn't I," Draco mused thoughtfully, talking to Harry, holding his hand was going what harry intended it to do and was calming him, his iris' dulling down to their silvery blue.

"See, all better, now come on Seamus and Dean are debating Quidditch, once you start talking to them about it too they'll love you." Harry said as he began dragging his boyfriend off towards his friends.

"So this is your clever plan, you're trying to get all your friends to like me."

"Of course, our relationship will be leaked to the press eventually, when it is it'll help if a whole host of my friends who all fought valiantly on the side of the light during the great battle can back up the fact that you are a changed man and nothing like your father."

"I get what you're trying to do love but I think it'll take more than just one night talking Quidditch to a few of your friends to get them to like me," Draco said sceptically.

"I know but it's a start," Harry said smirking at him as they reached Dean and Seamus who were deeply involved in a debate about who the best Quidditch team was. Seamus was throwing his lot in with the Kenmare Kestrels, an Irish team whereas Dean on the other hand supporting the Montrose Magpies.

"Who do you support Malfoy?" Seamus asked in his thick Irish accent, turning to look at the blonde, Dean too turned and waited for the Slytherin's response.

"I'm a fan of the Falmouth Falcon's myself," He admitted which initiated groans from the other too making Harry laugh.

"Can you keep Draco company while I just finish saying hello to everyone," Harry asked his friends and the nodded, waving him off absently as the three of them began to debate Quidditch and their players.

Harry made the rounds, grabbing some food along the way and speaking to every single guest in attendance, thanking them for coming. It may not have been his favourite past time – spending time in large crowds of people or celebrating himself – but he found that he rather enjoyed seeing his friends. He hadn't seem some of them since the final battle and it was nice to know that they were doing okay.

Neville and Luna were already on the dance floor, clearly a couple. Harry had forgotten Neville's love of dancing. Molly and Arthur had joined them on the dance floor, it was good to see him smiling finally. There was a lot to smile about after all, despite the death and the despair they had suffered through, it was over and they were safe.

Harry found himself dancing with every female in the room, all of them clambering for his attention. He would subtly give it to them, allowing them each one dance and a few charming smiles before moving on to the next. Draco had been talking to Dean and Seamus passionately about the famous players and matches of Quidditch but had been growing increasingly jealous every time Harry danced with someone different.

The changes in him since his Phoenix heritage had come into effect were extraordinary. He couldn't have loved the younger boy more than he did but it pained him to watch as he was ignored and Harry went off to the dance floor without once considering how he was feeling about everything. He could sense the Gryffindor's happiness and of course Harry would know how unhappy Draco was though he might not have known the reason why and yet he continued to smile and to dance not once coming over to him.

After a few moments Seamus and Dean had noticed how distracted Draco was becoming, losing interest in Quidditch all together, the Irish Wizard nudged Dean and laughed, pointing at Draco in joy. "Harry's really got to you hasn't he Malfoy, you can't take your eyes off him," Seamus said.

"Do you really love him?" Dean asked as Draco turned back to face the two Quidditch obsessed boys.

"I think love is too a tame a word for what I feel for him," He admitted, "Though Harry has never admitted feeling anything of the sort to me. He shows it in his own way I suppose but he is not an easy man to love," Draco said, unsure why he was baring his soul to the two Gryffindor's before him who he hardly knew at all.

"He's been through a lot, it'll just take him time," Seamus said looking at the blonde sympathetically.

"He's watched a lot of people he cares for die," Dean said, "The amount of times he woke us all up from his nightmares over the years before he learnt to cast silencing charms on his bed. When Cedric and Sirius died, that was what hurt him the most."

Draco felt another flare of jealousy at the mention of Cedric, if he hadn't known that Sirius was just a father figure then the Slytherin would have found it hard to control his temper. He almost lost it completely when he saw Ginny make her way over to Harry and batter her eyelashes, begging for a dance.

"Does that ever cease?" Draco said motioning to the female red head and his boyfriend who were moving on to the dance floor, Ginny looking particularly pleased with herself.

"Ginny's liked Harry since she was eleven, she's gagging for him. I dated her for a while but she's obsessed with Harry," Dean said as the three of them watched the display that was Ginny all over Harry.

"She's under the impression that she's going to get rid of me and take my place," Draco snarled, "She's got a rude awakening if she thinks she'll get rid of me easily."

"Down boy, the wars over, Ginny means no harm," Seamus said warily noting the Slytherin's dangerous tone of voice.

"Oh this is war of a different kind, make no mistake I'm deeply in love with Harry Potter. Until he desires it nothing short of my heart stopping beating will make me leave him."

Dean and Seamus looked on impressed as Draco Malfoy strolled right up to the dancing Harry and Ginny, inclined his head towards the female with a stern glare, "May I cut in?" He asked and Harry smiled.

"Of course," He said before Ginny could protest. Harry switched his attention entirely to the blonde who's eyes were losing their silvery undertones as they became bluer. "Having fun"?

"Oh yes, watching you dance with every girl here as they fall all over, desperate for your attention while you ignore me, I'm having a wonderful time," Draco said sarcastically and Harry only smiled at him. "Every time I look over you're with someone different and if I see that Weasley girl touch you one more time I swear I'm going to-"

"Draco," Harry said cutting him off from his tirade, "I love you." It took a long time for the Slytherin to realise what he had just been told.

"You said …"

"I did and I'm neither drunk nor high," Harry said with a smile. Draco stopped dancing, took Harry around the waist, lifting him up and kissing him, spinning him around with undiluted happiness having finally heard the three little words that meant so much to him.

* * *

So what did you think?

Yes this is the last chapter of My Veela Boyfriend but I can assure you that the first chapter of the sequel (My Phoenix Boyfriend) has now been uploaded for you to enjoy as well.

I continue to be overwhelmed by the support and encouragement my readers are showing by following and reviewing my fics. You guys are amazing, especially those that take the time to review.

I really hope you've enjoyed this story and found it to be different to all those usual Veela Draco, Mate harry fics out there. I do so love writing them!

**I would also like you to know that I do requests, if you have anything you'd like to see written that's a Drarry or Snarry pairing then PM me and we can discuss. **

Thank you!


End file.
